Clase 2F
by Xocolatl
Summary: Empieza a suceder lo inevitable, la boda fallida no fracturó la relación si no todo lo contrario, una canción los llevará más lejos que de un concurso; claro no puede faltar un poco mas de lo mismo, golpes, porrazos, romance y jaladas mágicas.
1. Ahi vamos de nuevo

Esta historia no me pertenece blablabla Rumiko es la mejor blablabla esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y así

**CLASE 2-F**

Cap. 1

Es lunes muy temprano en la mañana y sin los mismos animos de siempre ¿Y quién no? Después de todo el zafarrancho del dí­a anterior cualquiera amanecerí­a en su situación. Se levanta de su cama una chica de cabello corto dulcemente adormilada, haciendo un esfuerzo se cambia de ropa para dar su caminata matutina, más que nada para no perder la costumbre. Así­, salió y empezó a trotar mas despacio, pues aun seguía con algo de sueño, pero alentaba el paso conforme notaba diferencias en su colonia.

"¿Desde cuando nuestros vecinos hacen tanto ruido?"

Pensó cuando al pasar de regreso a su casa escuchó gritos y golpes de varias chicas, aunque en su casa son comunes los gritos y golpes también, no son nada comunes los sonidos de guitarrazos y tamborazos y menos siendo de varias chicas.

"Más locos en Nerima que mas da, total aquí­ ya nos acostumbramos, lo único que espero es que se tarden una semana o dos en dar problemas, después de como dejaron nuestra casa ayer por impedir la boda, es demasiado estrés. Por otro lado, se oí­an voces femeninas. Chicas amigables no me caerí­an nada mal, pues ya estoy cansada de tantas rivales."

Todo lo anterior pasaba en la mente de Akane mientras terminaba su caminata y entraba a su casa. Cuando salió no se percato de las condiciones en las que se encontraba su jardin, no se veía un pedaso de tierra libre de botellas y copas rotas, zapatos rotos tirados, espátulas, cuchillos, espadas, manguales, cadenas, bomboris, petalos de rosa, listones, bolos, pelotas, dos pares y medio de patines para hielo, gafas rotas, plumas sueltas, tazones de ramen rotos (algunos aun con ramen) tejas del techo, pañoletas amarillas, un paraguas roto,veladoras, muñecos budú, monedas de 50 yens y restos de muchas de las bombas de Haposai, solo faltaba un asta con la bandera de Japón ensangrentada a lado de la armadura de su padre (que por cierto dicha armadura también fue inventariada dentro de los desastres de la boda). Pero lejos de todo el desastre, Akane estaba también muy lejos de la desepción, la amargura o la ira por lo acontesido.

- Jajaja ¡Vaya que estuvo buena la fiesta!- Dijo a Kasumi que estaba barriendo el jardin con una calma tal, que pareciera que solo barría hojas secas. Por un segundo o dos, Kasumi miró con sorpresa a su hermana, al parecer se sorprendió de verla feliz, no furiosa, no triste, mas bien divertida ante lo que paso; como mencioné, solo un segundo o dos se sorprendió, pues al verla contenta tambien ella se alegro.

-Buenos días hermanita ¿Lista para tu primer día de clases?- dijo con una linda sonrisa

"Mierda!"-pensó- Ay no, se me olvidó por completo

-Será mejor que te des prisa- :)

-Si...- u.u

...............................................................................................................................................................................

_-Creo que será mejor... Decir que tendremos la boda después que ambos arreglen sus asuntos.-_

_-Te das cuenta que esto es totalmente-_

_-Tu culpa-_

_................................................................................................................................................................................._

-Te hago una carrera hasta la escuela-

.................................................................................................................................................................................

{Ya en la escuela y desde la entrada, empezó una lluvia... de gritos}

-¡Que vivan los novios!-

-¡Que buena fiesta!-

-¡Regresenme el dinero!-

-¡Llegaron los azotes de Nerima!-

-¡Hey, dejé mis zapatos en tu casa!-

-¡Dice mi hermana si tambien van a bautizos!-

-¡Si asi estuvo esta, como será la de verdad!-

Y asi continuó esta extraña lluvia, mientras a Ranma le irritaban estos comentarios, a Akane la partían de risa, cosa que irritaba mas al muchacho, pero aun dentro de su irritación, estaba agradecido de verla reir, esperaba la golpiza de su vida despues de negarle que la amaba, desairarla, insultarla y arruinar la boda para rematar; esperaba esa golpiza porque la merecía, pero nada de nada, la insertidumbre lo abrumaba, no deberia estar ella tan feliz, deberia estar enojada, endiablada, echando humo por las orejas y fuego por la boca, deberia estar taladrandolo, clavandolo en el suelo con su mazo mas pesado, pero no, ahi esta ella con su sonrisa idiotizante, de un segundo a otro podia cambiar su suerte... o tal vez no, tal parece que el cielo y el infierno se fusionaron y encarnaron en ella. Lo cierto es que cada vez le parecia más dificil negar lo inegable, se le acababan las excusas, los insultos, lo unico que siempre tendría a la mano son los motivos de discución, si su unica opción es discutir las 24 hrs., asi sería, no dejará que se entere de la verdad... no aun.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el rugir de un auto negro que marchaba como el diablo a toda velocidad y frenaba en seco en la entrada.

**Continuará...**

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic, asi que como se imaginaran, estoy cagada de susto...**

**Jajajaja, no tanto, pero algo, espero os guste, si no, como quiera espero comentarios.**

Mientras seguiré averiguando como funciona esta página

Gracias!

Ahi los leo

Saludos ;)


	2. Vecinos invasores

-Uy, otra vez falló la transmisión- dijo el conductor

-Ya bastante tenemos con las balatas desgastadas, pero bueno, lo tolero, pero porque dejas que se siga arrastrando el mofle!!! Estamos llamando mucho la atención, lo único que nos falta es más mala fama.- dijo la chica copiloto.

-Que va, mejor, que nos conozcan y sepan que no somos unos angelitos!- dijo una chica que bajaba de la parte trasera del auto y que claramente se veía disgustada.

-Pero yo si soy un angelito!- dijo dulcemente una chica de pelo rosa y ojos violetas.

-Eres una ñoña Malorie! A ti te encantan las cosas empalagosas como este horrible uniforme!- (bien, ya sabemos porque esta tan molesta esta chica)

-Y tu eres una amargada Donna!- dijo la chica ñoña

-Ya entren de una maldita vez y dejen de discutir!!!!- gritó histérica la rubia copiloto

-Bye!- dijo en tono despreocupado el conductor del mustang negro destartalado. Y arrancó de manera brusca y escuchando a Pantera a todo volumen.

-Bueno, en que grupo te toca?- pregunto Malorie con una sonrisa parecida a las de Kasumi.

-En el 3-D, te veo al rato... ñoña!- y se volteó la chica de corto pelo negro y ojos verdes como si no viniera con ella.

-Eres mala hermana, ¡Ya no te quiero!- le gritó Malorie con cara de puchero

Donna volteó y lo que dijo con solo mirarla y sin necesidad de palabra alguna fue: _No te atrevas a hacer berrinches enfrente de todos niña malcriada, ni porque estas en segundo de prepa te dejas de comportar asi, anda, solo atrevete a hacerlo y verás lo feo que te irá llegando a casa._

[Donna, campeona de expresión facial]

Malorie ante la cara de su hermana, solo pudo sonreír de manera torpe.

[Malorie, campeona de interpretación facial]

-Y estas quienes serán- preguntó Ranma a Akane que vieron con detenimiento todo lo anterior.

-No sé, pero presiento que las veremos muy seguido y no solo porque estén también en Furinkan. No te comenté, pero hoy cuando salí a correr escuché un tremendo alboroto en la casa de a lado, se escuchaban gritos de chicas y se oía como una guerra de bandas de rock; asi que, creo que estas chicas son nuestras vecinas.- dijo Akane en voz baja.

-Pues por lo visto no nos dejaran dormir por el ruido, pero eso que! Creo que nosotros somos aun más ruidosos.- dijo despreocupado el muchacho.

Los gritos cesaron cuando ambos entraron al edificio, claro, a nadie le convenía molestarlos cuando los tienen a escasos metros de distancia, cuando entraron todo parecía igual que siempre, incluso su grupo "nuevo" pues solo los cambiaron de salón, los compañeros eran exactamente los mismos solo que ahora son el grupo 2-F. Como tuvieron que dejar de hablar de la No-Boda del día anterior, los comentarios que se oían por toda el aula eran "qué maestro nos tocará" "yo quería que nos mezclaran" "Dijeron que tenemos un compañero nuevo" etc. etc. Ukyo no había llegado aun, pero considerando toda su actividad de un día antes, seguro quedo algo "indispuesta"; total, como a los tres minutos que entraron apareció un profesor acompañado de una cara ya vista antes.

-Buenos días alumnos, permitanme presentarles a su nueva compañera, su nombre es Malorie Nakamura, acaba de llegar de Londres pero ya había vivido aquí hace unos años. Por favor Malorie, toma asiento.- La chica ñoña y ruidosa de hace rato no se parecía a la de ahora, quizá estaba muy nerviosa pues no dijo palabra alguna y no se atrevía a ver directamente al grupo, tomó el lugar que estaba a lado de Akane la cual al sentarse le sonrió de manera amigable. El maestro (al cual nadie conocía) siguió.

-Bien llegó la hora de presentarme yo, seré su maestro responsable este año, mi nombre es....- el maestro hizo una pausa muy larga, y empezaba a moverse algo raro, de repente el maestro empezó a encogerse y su cara estaba cambiando a formas muy raras.

-Esto no me esta gustando nada- dijo Ranma que estaba preparandose para sea lo que sea que apareciera y empezara a atacar, quizá un demonio come gente o algo peor, de repente algo tronó y salio un poco de humo y de entre el mismo se escuchó:

-Hinako Ninomiya!!! ¿Me extrañaron alumnos?- la mayoria cayeron de sus sillas; Ranma que ya estaba de pie soló atinó a decir- ¡¡¡QUE!!! Oiga que siente entrando de ese modo!!!-

-Solo quería darles una sorpresa, todos iban a estar muy tristes por que no me tendrían de maestra, por eso pedí mi cambio con el director y me lo concedieron!, ¿No les alegra?- Dijo la maestra en su forma de niña que no paraba de dar brinquitos muy feliz.

-No tiene idea maestra, de verdad no tiene idea- dijo el chico que aun no salía de su asombro.

-Pero maestra ¿Cómo es que hizo eso?- dijo Akane que parecía algo alterada.

-Pues verá señorita Tendo, aproveché bien el tiempo de vacasiones y me fuí a buscar una cura para mi cambio de apariencia, pero... no la encontré, en cambio aprendí mágia- nuevamente toda la clase se encontraba en el suelo.

-Y donde aprendió si se puede saber- preguntó Ranma frotandose la cara de incredulidad.

-En mi casa! Con un libro muy bueno que se titula "Aprenda trucos de mágia para impresionar a sus alumnos"- y sacó el mencionado ejemplar.

-No... es... posible- dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Claro que si, no ven, de veras muchachos, deberian ir más seguido a la biblioteca, se sorprenderán con las cosas que tienen ahi- y reinó un silencio cepulcral- Bueno jóvenes, no perdamos más el tiempo, haremos una muy buena actividad, una muy saludable, todos tomen el libro más grueso que traigan y abranlo justo a la mitad- todo esto lo estaba haciendo ella también en su escritorio- Bien, todos lo han hecho, ahora, pongan su cara a la mitad del libro y a dormir!!!!- (Sí, ya se imaginaron la expresión de todos) y por su puesto Hinako se durmió al instante.

-Disculpa ¿Todas las clases son así?- preguntó Malorie a Akane con una voz muy suave.

-Mentiría si te dijera que no- le respondió- dejame presentarme, mi nombre es Akane Tendo.-

-Mucho gusto Akane- dijo con una sonrisa tipica de todos los animes para niñas.

-Espero no te incomode el ambiente de aquí, supongo que en Londres todo es mucho más calmado y normal, pero es mejor que te vaya explicando muchas cosas de aqui, verás...

-La escuela y la ciudad entera esta llena de locos, unos hacen magía, otros pelean en estilos que ni te imaginas y otros hacen ambas cosas- interrumpió Ranma que no se aguantó las ganas de meterse en la conversación de su prometida.

-Ranma eres un groséro, no debes interrumpirme así, eres un mal educado!- respondió una furiosa Akane.

-No estoy siendo grosero, le estoy adviertiendo cuanto antes en que clase de lugar esta viviendo ahora, en cualquier momento puede pasar algo extraño, tiene que estar alerta.- decía Ranma empezando así una típica discución. Siguieron discutiendo un par de minutos, que si esto, que si aquello, hasta que ambos se preguntaron porque empezaron a discutir cuando recordaron a Malorie, se callaron en seco y apenados voltearon a verla, pero ella más que estar indignada, asombrada, aburrida o asustada, los estaba mirando con ojos soñadores.

-Aaaaaaaaaay, son tan lindos!!! Ustedes son novios verdad, ¡verdad que si, verdad que si, verdad que si!- los dos se pusieron rojisimos ante el comentario.

-Wooooow!!! que padre! Mágia, peleas, romances, este lugar lo tiene todo!!!- solo siguieron risas incomodas de parte de los dos después de tal comentario.

.............................................................................................................................................................

{De vuelta en casa}

-Oigan, porque todo aqui se ve... diferente- preguntó Ranma que hasta que terminó de cenar notó lo diferente que estaba la casa.

-Verás Ranma, quizá no lo notaste, pero vinieron muchas personas a la boda y trajeron muchos regalos, como esta vajilla, este juego de té, los cojines en los que estamos sentados y en la cocina y en el baño hay muchas cosas más- dijo Kasumi con una tierna sonrisa.

-Aparte, con los yens que recaudé en la entrada tuvimos no solo para reparar los daños, si no para remodelar toda la casa- dijo Nabiki con una astuta sonrisa.

-Vaya, nos fue muy bien después de todo- dijo Akane con tono natural y fresco, sobrenatural para todos los presentes- La verdad era de esperarse que sucediera esto, pero si lamento mucho lo que pasó con el nannichuan.- agregó después de sorber su té.

Iba a tener lugar un silencio incomodo hasta que Nodoka comento- ¿Saben que tenemos vecinos nuevos?-

-Yo escuché mucho ruido en la mañana y a mi salón llegó una chica nueva- dijo Nabiki mientras haciá cuentas con la calculadora.

-En nuestro grupo también ¿La chica también viene de Londres?- preguntó Akane.

-Osea que esas chicas son nuestras vecinas!- comentó Nodoka- saben, a lado acaba de llegar un matrimonio muy famoso, el señor Nakamura es compositor y la señora Nakamura es una socióloga famosa, ya sabía de ellos por separado pero me sorprendió mucho saber que estan casados y más saber que viven a nuestro lado, así que, me tomé la libertad de invitarlos a cenar el próximo sábado.

De repente una guitarra electrica se estrelló en el jardín de la casa- Ay mira, es la tercera vez en el día que esto pasa, ire a abrir la puerta- diciendo esto fue Kasumi hasta la puerta..

-Pása Amber, cayó en el jardín-

-De verdad lo siento mucho, aun no me acostumbro a la estructura de las casas japonesas- decía muerta de pena la chica rubia que iba en el mustang negro.-Buenas noches- dijo a todos en la mesa- de verdad siento mucho que esto pase.-

-No te apures, pronto te acostumbraras, asi como nosotros nos acostumbramos a desastres peores- dijo Soun mientras movia una pieza de shogi.

-Además, siempre que esto pasa traes de esas galletas deliciosas, jajaja.- dijo Genma sin pena alguna.

-Las galletas!-recordó Amber.

-Aquí estan- dijo un muchacho rubio alto y formido que se parecía mucho a Amber.

-Hey gra.... ¡Te metiste solo!- el tono de Amber cambió drásticamente.

-Estaba abierto-

-Emm... jeje, amm... yo, lamento mucho esto- dijo esto, dejó las galletas, tomó sus pedazos de guitarra y salieron muy deprisa, no sin antes...

-Kotaro Nakamura, es un placer!- dijo el chico safandose de su hermana que lo empujaba y regañaba.

-Muevete! Me haces quedar en ridiculo- siguió empujandolo.

-Son simpáticos, no?- decía Nodoka.

..............................................................................................................................................................

{En la habitación de Akane}

Una lámpara muy bonita (otro regalo de bodas) iluminaba el escritorio mientras alguien escribía para sí misma:

_Tuve una revelación el día de la boda, me di cuenta de que te conosco más de lo que crees y más de lo que yo creía. Te gusta guardar secretos, por eso lo negaste ayer, pero, se bien lo que dijiste en la cueva y vi todo lo que hiciste por mi, cosas asi solo tú te atreves negarlas, pero que crees, no te será tan fácil. He notado tu cara en todo este día, te sorprende mi actitud, de hecho a todos les sorprende, pero no finjo ni nada por el estilo, si no que me gusta la idea de que este juego del amor haya pasado a tiempo extra. Así que, agarrate bien, pues pienso hacerte irresistible la idea de que me lo digas un día._

**Continuará...**

Hola!

Espero les haya gustado, a mí me encantó escribirlo.

Sólo quiero agradecer a Trekumy por su asesoría nocturna.

Muchas gracias nena!!!

Y gracias a todos los que leyeron esto!!!

Saludos ;)


	3. Las hermanas

_Me gusta la idea de que este juego del amor haya pasado a tiempo extra. Así que, agarrate bien, pues pienso hacerte irresistible la idea de que me lo digas un día..._

**Capítulo 3: Las hermanas**

-¡Pero porqué escribo esto! Alguien podría leerlo- se regañó a si misma sin merecerlo realmente. Cerró el diario nuevo, lo puso bajo su almohada y se acostó boca arriba en su cama. Después de todo, ya sabia como funcionan las cosas a su alrededor, desde que él llego (¡Y de qué forma llegó!) no volvió a existir la privacidad en su casa, tener un diario personal es como salir a la calle en falda un día de viento.

Pasaron los días tranquilos, fuera del mustang endiablado todas las mañanas y las miradas curiosas de Malorie, todo seguía igual, Ukyo volvió a la escuela, se ausentó solo el primer día, al parecer tenía resaca de okonomiyakis explosivos o tal vez solo quería esperar a que se enfriaran las cosas. Akane estaba demasiado incómoda con las caras que le ponía Malorie, al parecer ella creía que no era notoria, así que mejor decidió empezarle a hablar a la niña rara esta, como quiera se veía que Yuka y Sayuri tenían ganas de tratar a la nueva como una amiga más que tratarla sólo como compañera. Dio la hora del almuerzo y se decidió a invitarla a almorzar con sus amigas, acababa de pensarlo cuando pasaron por ambos lados de ella corriendo como balas Yuka y Sayuri que iban hacia:

-Nakamura! ¿Quieres almorzar con nosotras?- ambas con un tono de emoción que no parecía fingido, esto pensaba Akane que se paró atrás de sus amigas. -Sí, vamos, si quieres podemos compartir lo que tenemos de comida- dijo Akane en un tono mucho mas calmado que el de sus amigas.

-¡Comida! ¡Sí! ¡Yo quiero! ¡Comida! ¡Sí! ¡Compartir!- decía Malorie hasta que una mano con las uñas pintadas de rojo sangre se posó con algo de fuerza sobre su cabeza.

-¡Basta ya que las asustas!- dijo la chica de uñas rojas y ojos verdes de cara gruñona

-Está bien, Donna...- dijo Malorie como niña regañada

-Emm... estaba con ustedes?- preguntó Donna acabando de notar a Akane y las chicas

-Emm, si- respondieron.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, creí que estaban en lo suyo y esta niña las molestaba- respondió "apenada" mas bien parecía muy divertida, de repente su cara de pocos amigos cambió a una muy amigable, cosa que tranquilizó mucho a las demás chicas.

-De hecho la estábamos invitando a almorzar, porque no vienen las dos?- respondió Akane, feliz de tener a la domadora de la niña rara como invitada.

-Hey, claro! Muchas gracias!. Y así salieron al patio y bajo un árbol se sentaron, empezaron a comer muy a gusto, todas probaron lo que todas traían.

-Mmmm, esto si que está rico, decía Donna de la comida de Akane.

-Gracias, mi hermana la hizo, es muy buena cocinera.- y probó algo de lo que Donna traía. -Oye, esto sabe muy rico, raro, pero rico... ¿Qué es?.- Y con toda tranquilidad le respondió- No sé!-

-Heee!, como que no sabes?- una gota corría por su frente.

-De verdad no sé, cuando mi hermano cocina todo sabe bien, pero solo él sabe que diablos le puso- respondió mientras seguía comiendo y le quitaba una pieza de pan a su hermana.

-¡TU HERMANO HIZO ESTO!- esas fueron Yuka y Sayuri.

-Sabe riquísimo!!!- (Yuka)

-Delicioso!!!- (Sayuri)

-Tu hermano tiene un verdadero don!- (Yuka)

-Y unos ojos lindos!- (Sayuri)

-¡Sayuri!- (Yuka dándole un pellizco)

(Ya revelaron sus cochinas intenciones)- pensó Akane

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- Malorie botaba de risa

-Mi hermano lindo? Jeje, ¿Qué no hay chicos guapos por aquí?- esa fue Donna

-¡Es culpa de ella!- gritaron ambas señalando a Akane

-Muchas gracias chicas!- dijo con mucho sarcasmo

-Es verdad Akane, tu le gustas a todo Furinkan!- dijeron ambas dos :P

-¡Siiiii! Yo he visto como todos los del salón están babeando por ti! Y también he visto la cara que pone tu novio cuando pasa eso- decía Malorie mientras levantaba las cejas como diciendo "picarona".

-¡Qué! No, no es, el no es mi... hay ya! Cierren la boca!- y se volteó enojada.

- Nakamura, tu hermanita tocó la tecla negra- dijo Sayuri al oído de Donna

Y un tremendo golpe en la cabeza recibió la chica rosa- Cuantas veces debo decírtelo, no espíes los romances de las personas- dijo Donna a su hermana que se frotaba la cabeza.- Discúlpenla, pero como ella dice: "Le encanta ser testigo de las historias de amor de la vida real" y por ello es tan entrometida!-

-No soy entrometida!!! Yo tengo el don de ver a las personas que se aman de verdad- salió Malorie en su propia defensa.

-A sí, también dice eso- dijo Donna con exasperación

-No estas hablando en serio?- preguntó Akane un poco molesta

-Lamentablemente si, pero no te apures, yo la controlo- lo dijo con un tono sádico mirando a su hermana.

-Alguien quiere otro pan- (Malorie no vio ni escucho lo último que dijo su hermana)

(Inocente palomita!)- Pensó Donna

(Es en estas situaciones donde agradezco a Dios por las hermanas que me dio)- pensó Akane

(Ojalá no sea una hermana celosa)- esas fueron las chicas.

* * *

(En casa mientras todos cenaban)

-Oh, no les había dicho, los Nakamura nos confirmaron la cena de mañana, será muy interesante cenar con ellos.- dijo Nodoka notablemente emocionada.

-Esto se siente raro, creo que en lo que llevamos aquí nunca hemos tenido una cena con invitados normales- dijo Ranma después de desaparecer su tazón de arroz. Justo después de su comentario Malorie aterrizó inconsciente en el jardín.

-Decías algo de invitados normales?- comentó Nabiki a su observación. En seguida llegó Donna de un salto a lado de su inconsciente hermana.- Disculpen la interrupción, pero (mientras movía a su hermana con el pie y luego la cargaba como un saco de papas) ¿Pueden decirme donde hay un doctor por aquí?-

-Oh, que oportunas chicas, precisamente iba para allá- dijo Kasumi en un tono un poquito más dulce que siempre.

(15 minutos después de que Kasumi salió con las vecinas)

-Ay por Dios!!!!!!!!!- exclamó alarmada Akane

-Oye, no grites así, que tienes, que te pasa!!!!- grito un molesto Ranma después de que su té se derramó de la impresión

-Malorie puede morir!!!- le respondió en el mismo tono- como se nos pudo olvidar de lo peligroso que es el doctor cuando está con Kasumi!!!!- y salió corriendo de la casa.

-Oh, mierda!- y salió el chico también.

-Emmm... creo que ya es muy tardes para decirles- comentó Nabiki a los que seguían en la mesa viendo como los otros dos salían corriendo.

(En el consultorio)

Para sorpresa de ambos, llegaron y encontraron todo en orden, Malorie ya estaba bien, incluso no paraba de ver claramente emocionada al doctor y a Kasumi mientras Donna la codeaba disimuladamente. Pero no salían de su asombro, el doctor se notaba algo nervioso, a lo mucho se le caían las cosas de las manos y reía nerviosamente. De repente el doctor notó la llegada de ambos.

-Hola muchachos! Que los trae por aquí?-

-Emm... pues...- Ranma no sabia que decir

-Es que no regresaban y creímos que algo malo pasó- dijo rápidamente Akane

Akane casi pone una cara como las de Malorie al ver a su hermana y al doctor, ambos sonrojados, alegres, algo nerviosos casi rozando la torpeza.

-Gracias doctor, un gusto conocerle, eh... nosotras tenemos que irnos pues tenemos prisa, si, eso, Malorie vamonos!- dijo Donna notando que estaban sobrando ahí.

-Emm... si nosotros también nos vamos- y salieron los otros dos.

-Yo los alcanzo enseguida!- dijo Kasumi con encanto sobrenatural.

(Afuera del consultorio)

-Por dios, que fue eso!, a que horas las cosas cambiaron tanto!- le decía Akane a Ranma en voz un poco baja.

-No se pero lo que vimos dio miedo, jamás creí ver al doc portarse razonable con Kasumi- le respondió.

(Ya en casa)

-Que tal estuvo la sorpresita?- comentó Nabiki viéndolos llegar

-Que!, Como? Que sabes o qué? Y por qué no nos dijeron nada!- dijo Ranma algo molesto.

-Si Nabiki, porque no nos advirtieron, ahí vamos nosotros esperando lo peor y terminamos haciendo mal tercio!- dijo Akane

-Pues, solo les diré, que formalizar una relación no es tan difícil, ya lo vieron ustedes mismos, no?- dijo Nabiki duro y a la cabeza.

Les cayó encima un enorme yunque con este comentario, después de este solo tuvo cabida un silencio incomodo y cada quien se fue a sus aposentos.

* * *

Y llegó la esperada cena, Nodoka y Kasumi se lucieron con la comida y los señores Nakamura llevaron unas botellas de saque. La cena fue tan tranquila y diplomática, sin quitarle lo interesante, pero es un ambiente tan inusual para lo ya tan conocido por estos lugares que solo resumiré como estuvo a lo largo de la cena. Los señores Nakamura comentaron sobre sus profesiones y su vida como familia, digamos que dejaron en claro que si mezclas un músico tradicional japonés con una socióloga británica de altos principios y tradición, el resultado son 4 hijos que forman una banda de rock, y si a eso le agregas un poco de artes marciales, tenemos a una familia que hace efervescencia con nuestros personajes principales. Así que, después de la introducción de los Nakamura, todo salió a pedir de boca, pues al comentar sobre el dojo y sobre las artes marciales estilo libre, todo se volvió más interesante, y ni hablar de lo gracioso que fue comentar sobre el compromiso y cuando "accidentalmente" se dieron cuenta de la maldición de Ranma y su padre. A resumidas cuentas la cena se extendió demasiado, ya que los hombres se fueron al dojo a "compartir sus conocimientos y demostrar sus habilidades"; la señoras Nakamura y Saotome se quedaron en la mesa tomando té y platicando largo y tendido sobre sus familias mientras que las Tendo fueron invitadas a la casa de las Nakamura.

-Pasen chicas, siéntanse como en su casa- dijo Amber, la mayor de las hermanas.

-Esto si que es cómodo- dijo Akane mientras tomaba asiento en la sala. La verdad si que era un lugar cómodo, pues era una sala amplia hundida, los sillones eran esponjosos y muy suaves, la casa tenia un estilo muy minimalista que quizá sea porque aun no terminaban de desempacar la mudanza.

-Bueno chicas, yo tengo una duda ya que estamos entrando en confianza, dígannos, por qué hacen tanto ruido y son tan... mm... como decirlo, salvajes entre ustedes?- dijo Akane una vez que todas se sentaron.

-Salvajes, mira quien fue a hablar! Hay hermana, tan directa tú- dijo Nabiki apenada.

-Bueno, cuando tienes una banda no puedes darte el lujo de ser delicada- respondió Amber sin molestarse por la pregunta.

-Oh, es verdad, desde que mencionaron la banda en la cena me dieron ganas de verlas tocar, digo, a de ser divertido por cómo salen volando sus guitarras, además llevo toda la semana escuchandolas y su música me encanta- dijo Kasumi ansiosa de escucharlas tocar.

-Gracias Kasumi, no sabia que te gustara nuestra música, y por su puesto que tocaremos algo para ustedes aunque (sacaron las tres sus gitarras y el amplificador de atrás de los sillones) si quieres usamos las acústicas- le advirtió Amber

-Oh, para nada! Además a ustedes les gusta más así, o no?- a Kasumi la miraban extrañadas su hermanas

-Bueno, si así lo quieres... 1-2-3-4!- (y las 3 tocaron sus guitarras como diosas)

La intensidad sobresaltó a Nabiki y a Akane mientras que Kasumi lo disfrutaba mucho, si, ya se la imaginarán, sentada tranquilamente y con su sonrisa impecable.

Y así corrió la noche para todos cada quien en lo suyo, mientras las señoras seguían charlando y los hombres en el dojo, las chicas estuvieron en la otra casa escuchando música y conversando, hasta jugaron verdad o reto, todas confesaron algo. Kasumi confesó estar enamorada del doctor Tofú desde la secundaria y no se dio cuenta de que le correspondía hasta hace tres semanas. Amber confesó seguir enamorada de su exnovio, según ella nadie sabia eso, pero ninguna de sus hermanas se sorprendió. Nabiki confesó que el único chico que realmente le gustó estaba con ella en la primaria y jamás volvió a verlo, en cambio Akane que siempre escogió reto, terminó poniéndose el brasiere encima de su blusa, hacer como veinte bromas telefónicas al Nekohanten y al Uchans (cosa que no le desagradó) ser la mesera de todas entre otras cosas, todo con tal de no confesar nada. Al final cerraron con broche de oro pues el ultimo reto fue un cambio de look. Amber hacia los faciales, Malorie cortaba el cabello y Donna preparaba las bebidas. La primera fue Kasumi que escogió un corte de cabello en capas, Nabiki solo se aclaró un poco el cabello, Donna se hizo un corte estilo Victoria Beckham, Malorie resaltó el color rosa de su cabello y Amber solo se hizo unos rizos. Akane fue la más difícil de convencer, pero el girlpower de su alrededor la hizo doblegarse, pero solo un poco, lo único que se dejó hacer fue un grafilado, es cierto que su cabello es muy corto pero el grafilado fue posible y le quedó muy bien, su cabello ahora se ve más ligero y estilizado. Fue hasta las 4 de la mañana que la "cena" terminó y cada quien se fue para su casa. Akane se apuró y corrió hasta su cuarto antes de que cierto tipo hiciera comentarios de su cabello, sin embargo, no lo logró, pues lo topó de frente y antes de que pudiera decir palabra dijo:

-No, no te atrevas! Un palabra de mi cabello y te mato!- amenazó. Por su parte, Ranma sintió como si ella estuviera leyendo su mente, Rayos!, pensó, pero afortunadamente encontró algo mucho mejor debajo de esos amenazantes ojos cafés.

-Linda blusa, marimacho!- y corrió

-Idiota!- y un mazo fue arrojado a la cabeza de este. Fue tanto lo que quería evitar comentarios de su cabello que se olvidó completamente de su sostén al descubierto.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Hola a todos!

Perdón por demorar tanto, ya saben trabajos, exámenes, influenza y esas cosas.

Me adelanto a comentar un poco sobre este capitulo, creo que me estoy metiendo mucho con los vecinos, pero hasta cierto punto son la pieza clave para un ligero giro en la historia, este capítulo me gustó escribirlo por varias cosas, entre ellas lo más importante fue plasmar el lado desconocido de las hermanas Tendo, sinceramente no creo que Nabiki sea una completa avara, mas bien le gusta lo refinado y tiene buen gusto por eso se fija tanto en el dinero por aquello de comprar buena ropa, ir a conciertos, etc. y por lo mismo que le gusta lo bueno, sabe como obtenerlo sin sacrificios, quizá lo que le falla es que se pasa con la gente y aveces resultan algunas carteras vacias o uno que otro herido. Kasumi por otro lado quise poner su lado jovial, si, es cierto que tiene el papel maternal aquí pero se me hace injusto dejar de lado el hecho de que aun es joven lo que le ayuda mucho es su sentido del humor y su ternura, aunque tampoco hay que olvidar que puede ser algo enérgica en casos extremos. Sin mencionar su papel importante en la historia con su naciente relación con Tofú.

Cabe mencionar también la importancia de los Nakamura, no quiero que roben tanta cámara (y perdón si eso pasa, pero es que me encantó crear estos personajes) pero me parecía justo algo de compañía femenina amigable, como se menciona en el primer capitulo. Ya era bastante con tantas rivales que salían hasta debajo de las piedras. Y algo también de mucha importancia me parece, es integrar más a las Tendo, por ello creo que la aparición de estas chicas les ayudará a ellas a unirse más.

Ya se que este capitulo me salió muy rosa, pero no se apuren, este fue el más rosa de todos.

Gracias infinitas a los que se tomaron la molestia de pasar a este su fic.

Saludos ;)

* * *


	4. Postre de limón

Capitulo 4.- Postre de limón

Resumen del capítulo anterior:

Una cena bien alegre en casa de los Tendo con los Nakamura de invitados que terminó en una entretenida velada, las chicas en la sala de los invitados, los señores en el dojo y las señoras en la mesa de los anfitriones tomando té, dicha velada terminó a las 4 de la mañana.

Hechos omitidos en el capítulo anterior:

En todo el capítulo anterior no se mencionó que fue lo que estuvo haciendo Ranma (probablemente dimos por hecho que estaba en el dojo, pero no fue así). Él y Kotaro estuvieron todo ese tiempo deteniendo a Haposai de que molestara a las chicas, bueno, eso es un decir, ya que realmente todo el trabajo lo hizo Ranma, Kotaro solo le "daba ánimos" mientras comía palomitas y miraba como si de una serie cómica se tratara. Lo más bonito es que fuera de ellos, nadie se enteró de esto, ni siquiera el viejito sucio por lo borracho que andaba.

A la mañana siguiente... bueno, al medio día todos despertaron con diferentes estados de ánimo después de tan entretenida velada: Los patriarcas se veían bastante inspirados, tanto por la filosofía y música compartida por el señor Nakamura así como por la admiración de éste ante la técnica y tradición de las artes marciales estilo libre que ellos le mostraron en el dojo, se sentían de 20 años los dos y aun desvelados estaban entrenando como en sus años de gloria. Nodoka estaba con su buen humor de siempre y orgullosa de tener una familia tan grande y divertida así como una nueva amiga tan interesante. Lo único diferente en Kasumi es que estaba tarareando una de las canciones de sus nuevas amigas y que traía su cabello suelto. Nabiki no perdía tiempo, ella en lugar de estar en casa, estaba con sus vecinos solicitando trabajo como representante del grupo o como relacionista pública. Mientras que nuestra famosa pareja fueron los últimos en despertar y sus vidas siguieron igual que siempre… Eso incluye que Ranma la estuviera molestando con su cabello y con la "linda blusa" que traía puesta anoche. (Acá entre nos, la verdad es que le gustó mucho su nuevo look y cuando vio el brasier de Akane se sonrojó tanto que corrió despavorido antes de ser alcanzado por una hemorragia nasal o por el mazo de su prometida. Quizá fue muy poco lo que vio para semejante reacción… falta saber qué fue lo que se imaginó o recordó el muy picaron).

* * *

Lunes por la mañana en clase de cocina:

¡Qué! Estuviste en la casa de los Nakamura y no nos dijiste... ¡Malvada!- gritaron dos chicas a mitad del salón de cocina.

¡No me reclamen! Ya les dije que no estaba planeado y tampoco fue idea mía- trataba Akane de explicarles a sus amigas- De todas formas, el mayor interés de ustedes no estaba presente.

Estaban haciendo equipo de tres Yuca, Sayuri y Akane en la clase de cocina, la tarea era hacer una comida de tres tiempos: Yuca hacía una crema de espárragos con crujiente de jamón y aceite de trufa, Sayuri preparaba pechugas de pollo con salsa de vino y mostaza, y Akane, pues... le fue asignado un sencillo pero elegante (já!) postre de limón, ese que solo lleva leche evaporada, leche condensada, jugo de limón y galletas (de más esta cuestionarse dicha decisión). La clase continuó como muchas anteriores, las 3 amigas seguían en su platica mientras cocinaban hasta la hora de calificar, entonces, pasó algo jamás visto en una clase de cocina en Furinkan...

-Les salió muy bien su menú, el postre es demasiado sencillo pero tiene buen sabor.-

Buen sabor... buen sabor... buen sabor... (retumbaba un eco en la mente de Akane)

Akane no podía creer lo que escuchaba, quizá el resto de la clase supuso que no era de ella el crédito, sólo sus amigas fueron testigos de lo acontecido: Akane cocinó bien!!!

Ya era la hora de salida y sin demorarse más envolvió la vasija de su postre y corrió a casa. Ranma sabía de la clase de cocina y no quiso arriesgarse así que huyó antes de ser visto por Akane, cosa que a ella no le extrañó.

-¿Chicas nos vamos?- preguntó Akane a sus amigas

-Ay, Akane, de verdad perdón, pero... ¡Tenemos una cita doble!- respondió Yuca

¡Qué! ¡Porque no me habían dicho!!!-

-Bueno, Akane, tu estabas en tu cena importante cuando fuimos invitadas, además, cual es tu interés si tu ya tienes con quien salir (Akane la miró con un gesto que hasta a mi me da miedo describirlo) Emm... no, no, no te molestes de verdad, perdónanos....

-¡Ay, bueno, ya! Corran que se les hace tarde- respondió Akane con fastidio

GRACIAAAAAASSSSsssss.....- Se dejaba de escuchar mientras sus amigas corrian.

Sin más remedio caminó tranquila hacia el portón de la escuela y justo al poner un pie afuera frenó en seco un mustang negro.

Hey! Que onda Akane! Que te trae por acá?- preguntó sonriente Kotaro

-Yo estudio aquí! Que no te acuerdas?

Aaaaah, si es cierto! Que curioso fíjate, mis hermanas también estudian aquí, si sabias?

Claro que sí!!! Si yo las conozco desde antes de conocerte!- este tipo empezaba a desesperarla.

Jajajajajajajaja, si es cierto!!! Que idiota!

Tu siempre, hermanito!- dijo Donna desde atrás de Akane

Hola Akane, amiga, como estas? Tantos minutos sin verte!- Decía Malorie toda tierna ella.

Sube Akane- le propuso Donna

Amm... pero, no se desvían de donde van?

Akane, vivimos en la misma calle- respondió extrañada

Jajaja, si lo se, es que, no se, creí que irían a otra parte- decía una vez dentro del carro.

La verdad si vamos a dar un par de vueltecitas- aclaró Kotaro mientras aceleraba como si no hubiera un mañana.

Y como si estuviera arriba de una montaña rusa se sintió Akane arriba de ese mustang negro, ya ni sabia que se escuchaba más fuerte, si el motor, la música o los cantos/gritos de los Nakamura, hasta que se detuvieron frente a una oficina de publicidad.

-Hay por Dios ¿pero que es este horrible escándalo?- Decía Amber mientras subía al carro

(Vaya, hasta que llegó la hora de que alguien los calme)- Pensó Akane

-Dijimos que esta canción sería con voz gutural!- y así empezó otra vez el remolino ese, no importa que tan malas sean las cosas, siempre pueden empeorar.

Ahora cuatro voces guturales, 88 km/h y el volumen al máximo ya eran demasiado. Akane por fin llegó a casa completa pero algo mareada, se sintió mucho mejor al entrar a su casa y quitarse los zapatos, sin embargo, su humor empeoro cuando se dio cuenta de las condiciones en que llegó su preciado postre. Apenas había pasado un minuto después de haber entrado en su casa cuando tocaron a la puerta:

Hola de nuevo Akane, dejaste tu mochila en mi carro- ese era Kotaro

Oh gracias, la verdad es que ando muy distraída hoy- contestó sin mucho animo, no quiso decirle que estaba así por su horrible manera de manejar.

Ah, también se te cayó un pedazo de postre, pero ya me lo comí, eeeeh, no se si sea molesto, pero... ¿Me puedes dar otro pedazo?

Claro, pasa- la molestia de Akane se fue al recibir tal petición, por fin alguien que le gustaba su comida.

La casa estaba aparentemente sola... Y digo aparentemente porque había un muchacho de trenza sacando comida del refrigerador silenciosamente para no ser descubierto por Akane, temiendo más por un platillo tóxico preparado en la escuela que de alguien más; pero al escuchar su voz y la de un tipo, se escondió en un buen lugar para escuchar, movido en parte por la curiosidad y, sin que el lo acepte, por celos.

Toma asiento ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar?- dijo Akane con una amabilidad parecida a la de Kasumi.

¡Vaya! Aun es muy temprano, pero no me gusta ser descortés, así que con gusto acepto el trago que me ofrescas, jeje, aunque me encantarían un par de cervezas o un litro de vodka, jajaja- decía Kotaro mientras comía sin pena alguna un pedazo de postre que agarró con las manos.

Emm… yo me refería a una taza de té o un vaso de agua- respondió Akane un tanto nerviosa por la rareza de su vecino.

Jajaja, perdón por lo que dije, pero bueno, un té está bien, sobre todo si tu lo haces- respondió Kotaro lamiéndose los dedos.

Mmmm… no te aseguro nada- dijo un tanto deprimida Akane mientras iba a la cocina.

Casi descubre a Ranma escondido ahí, pero como siempre, él pudo salir y esconderse cerca de la entrada del comedor donde estaba Kotaro. Akane volvió después de unos minutos con una taza de té en las manos. Cuando Kotaro le dio el primer sorbo, puso un gesto raro pero de inmediato se empezó a reír.

-¿Qué pasa? No… no me mires así y ¡No te burles que para mi no es gracioso!- gritó furiosa.

-Jejeje… jejeje… le echaste sal en vez de azúcar, jejejejeje- dijo Kotaro entrecortando su curiosa risa.

-Y eso te… te resulta… ¿gracioso?- decía Akane aguantando la risa, extrañamente esa risa le daba risa.

Kotaro rompió a reír, lo cual provocó lo mismo en Akane, y es que si, el tipo se reía chistoso y verlo causaba más risa, estaba todo rojo, apretaba los ojos, le salían lágrimas, se le iba el aire y sacudía constantemente la cabeza. Mientras la escena se veía bastante entretenida, un chico observaba escondido bastante molesto. Siempre le molestó que ella se portara tan bien con otros hombres, y más si se trata de un desconocido; quería salir y partirle la cara a ese bueno para nada, pero se contuvo, realmente no tenia un motivo para hacer eso, bueno, si lo tiene, pero no va a descubrirse él sólo. Ranma estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos y decidió que lo mejor sería retirarse de ahí, solo pasaron 5 minutos cuando escuchó fuertes golpes y gritos de Akane.

-¡Aléjate de mi!- gritó Akane a Kotaro mientras le daba un puñetazo el cuál esquivó muy fácil.

-No podrás detenerme- dijo Kotaro mientras la atacaba.

-Aunque me venzas no me convencerás, jamás accederé a lo que me pides- decía bastante enojada y un poco nerviosa.

-Parecía gustarte bastante la idea- decía seductoramente Kotaro

-¡Pero no a ese precio!- y comenzó a atacarlo a diestra y siniestra, él esquivaba todos sus golpes, pero enseguida empezó a recibirlos todos a propósito.

-¡Sí, me encantas, nena! Ahora muéstrame tu defensa- y se dispuso a atacarla nuevamente, pero fue detenido por una fuerte patada en la cabeza.

Akane no sabia qué le asustaba más, que Kotaro se levantara sonriente después de esa fuerte patada o la expresión tan seria de Ranma. Se sentó cansadamente en el pasto, se sentía fatigada y no precisamente por su pelea que la llevó desde la mesa a recorrer todo el jardín, la actitud de su vecino la alteró completamente.

La pelea que se desató entre los dos estaba bastante pareja, Kotaro no quitaba su gesto divertido aun cuando estaba recibiendo una paliza y Ranma seguía bastante serio, la pelea se tornaba a su favor cuando inesperadamente Kotaro lo derribó boca abajo y le aplicó una llave sentado sobre su espalda, reaccionó al escuchar el leve grito que dejo escapar Akane.

-Creo que no debí hacer todo esto- dijo Kotaro al notar la expresión de Akane, no había terminado de hablar cuando Ranma salió de su agarre para aplicarle una llave parecida.

-Jeje, esta bien, tu ganas. Quiero… disculparme con los dos, sobre todo con Akane, lamento mucho todo- terminó de decir estoy Ranma lo soltó, se despidió y brincó la barda del jardín.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ranma brindándole su mano a Akane para levantarse.

-Claro… estoy bien- respondió apenada al recordar la raíz de todo el problema.

-¿Segura?- preguntó mientras la examinaba levemente –Dime porqué empezaste a pelear con ese idiota.- sentenció con una seria expresión

-Eeeeh… no, no pienses nada malo, en realidad fue una estupidez, ya sabes como reacciono algunas veces- esa mirada sobre ella no lograba tranquilizarla.

-¿Me estás ocultando algo?- preguntó después de verla a los ojos más detenidamente.

-Te cuento después de la cena- susurró al notar que su familia estaba entrando en la sala.

* * *

(En la casa de a lado)

-Sólo necesito verte para adivinar lo que pasó- le dijo Amber a su maltrecho hermano.

-Ne, no eres tan buena adivinando- respondió Kotaro en tono adolorido.

-Déjame ver… mmm… le hiciste la propuesta que pensamos entre todos pero de seguro le dijiste que hiciera algo más, no le agradó, entonces ella, o su prometido, o ambos, te dejaron así… ¿eso pasó?- dijo su hermana mirándolo analítica

-Jajaja, maldita hermanita, si que eres buena- rió frotándose la cabeza

* * *

(Terminando la cena)

-En serio Ranma, te digo que no es nada importante, no necesito contártelo, fue una tontería.- insistía Akane, un tanto apenada por su actual posición.

-No me vengas con eso, en cuanto te suelte me dirás todo- decía mientras cargaba a Akane como costal de papas por el tejado de la casa.

-¿Y para que demonios me traes aquí?

-Para no perder de vista a ese imbesil- si, justamente enfrente de la casa del susodicho se sentaron para tener su charla.

-Pero no es mi culpa que estés tan alterado porque casi te vence-

-¡Vencerme a mi! No sabes lo que dices Akane- dijo fingiendo seguridad.

-Claro que si, si el no se hubiera detenido para hablar tu no habrías podido librarte de ese agarre.

-¡Ya no me cambies el tema y dime que diablos pasó!- Ranma ya estaba bastante tenso por las afirmaciones de su prometida.

-¡Ay, ya, esta bien! Pero no quiero ningún estupido comentario tuyo… verás, hoy regresé a casa con ellos después de clase, y yo traía un postre de limón que hice, pues, sabes como maneja Kotaro, y cayó un pedazo de mi postre en su carro y lo probó, como le gustó vino a pedirme más y-

-¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿Le gustó?!?!?!?!?!-

-¡Te dije que no interrumpieras!... [Introduzca el golpe que guste aquí] Pues bien, le dije que pasara y le ofrecí un té, el cual sabia horrible, pero el se empezó a reír, y yo también, la verdad es que se ríe muy gracioso y… y pues…- no sabía como decir lo de más

-Anda, ya se eso, ¿Qué más?- gritó desesperado

-¿Cómo que ya lo sabes?- dijo _"Creo que sí estaba oyendo después de todo"_

-Eeeh… digo que ya se que tu té sabe horrible, continua- _"¡Soquete! Casi te descubres"_

No le cayó nada bien ese comentario a Akane, pero aun así continuó.

-Después me hizo una propuesta… él me enseñaría a cocinar y entrenaría conmigo a cambio de unas fotos para su disco.- dijo aparentando estar calmada

-¿Y sólo por eso te molestaste?- Ranma empezaba a sentir el peligro acercarse

-No, lo que me molestó es que quiere que suba 30 kilos, según, porque no tengo curvas.- dijo molesta y apenada por la ridiculez del asunto.

-Sólo por eso- suspiró aliviado –No necesitabas hacer tanto escándalo, ¿solo por eso no querías decírmelo?- preguntó divertido

-Idiota- dijo mientras se levantaba para marcharse

-¿Y ahora que hice?- volvió a sentir el peligro de cerca

-¡Nunca entiendes nada! Y no me molesta lo que él me haya dicho, si no el hecho de que tengo que recurrir a un desconocido para… ¡Ay, olvídalo!- y se marchó furiosa.

* * *

(Y en la otra casa)

-¡Idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió decirle eso? ¡Así como está, está perfecta para el disco!- le gritaban sus hermanas a Kotaro.

-¡Ay, no me culpen! Saben que me encantan las chicas gordas y…- no pudo continuar porque tres puños le dieron en la cara.

* * *

Ya eran las 3 de la mañana, Ranma aun no conciliaba el sueño, y extrañamente se le antojó comer algo dulce, se convenció de que con eso tal vez recupere el sueño, aunque sabe perfectamente la razón de su insomnio. Siempre han discutido y aun así logra dormir, pero esta vez es diferente, la duda de a que se refería en lo último que le dijo era la que no lo dejaba dormir esa noche, seguía pensando en eso cuando prendió la luz de la cocina y un pequeño grito lo asustó.

-¡Ranma, me asustaste, no haces nada de ruido!- se quejó Akane cerrando la puerta del refrigerador, ignorando lo que esto provocaría.

-¿Eeeh… y… eso?- preguntó señalando la pijama de Akane, que había olvidado lo que llevaba puesto.

-Eeemm… es, parte de los regalos, y tenía calor- respondió nerviosa por la manera en que la miraba. Y es que realmente se veía muy sexy con esa pijama blanca de short corto y blusa de tirantes que tenía escrito "Just married" –Bastante incomoda para nuestra situación ¿No crees?- soltó preparándose para lo que pudiera suceder.

Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, no sabían que decir ni hacer, en sus cabezas se desataban huracanes de pensamientos y recuerdos sobre todo lo ocurrido y sobre la mejor forma de llevar esta situación, a Ranma lo estaba matando ese silencio incomodo cuando decidió ser el primero en hablar.

-¿A qué te referiste con eso de recurrir a un desconocido?- dijo directo sin rodeos. El tema cambió pero seguía siendo uno de mucho peso y que desde hace mucho debía ser tratado.

-Tu nunca me tomaste en serio para entrenar- Akane soltó esta oración casi sin pensarlo; unos segundos silenciosos fueron interrumpidos por una afirmación bastante sincera y bastante sorpresiva para quien la escuchó.

- Porque me tomo muy en serio protegerte- sólo al ver el rostro de Akane se percató de lo impactante de su declaración, en metidas de pata como estas son en las que le gusta estar, por esa sensación rara que tienen, como si se avivara el fuego que tiene dentro y los rodeara un halo de esperanza, lástima que siempre duren tan poco, porque cuando no es alguien que los interrumpe, es él mismo el que le da fin al momento, al principio porque no quería aceptar lo que siente, ahora es por precaución, por protegerla de las demás, aun sin que ella le corresponda. Y así, viendo que su prometida cambiaba de expresión a una que antecede a hacer preguntas, terminó con ese ambiente tan lindo- Es decir, cualquier persona que te conozca como yo se mortificaría de una chica tan torpe, y no me digas nada que tu sabes que es cierto, vives lastimándote tu sola.

Contrario a lo que Ranma esperaba, Akane le sonrió, no podía estar molesta después de que un par de ojos azules le decían más cosas de las que decía su dueño, momentos como este la convencen de que falta poco para que sus vidas den un giro favorable.

-Estas a punto de ver lo torpe que soy- dijo Akane con tono desafiante sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro y sacó lo que quedó de su postre que estaba en el refrigerador. – Iba a comer de esto antes de que me asustaras, lo probé y sabe bien ¿Quieres?-

Después de que Ranma probó el postre no hicieron falta las palabras, disfrutaron de su postre nocturno e incluso golpeaban sus cucharas al pelearse un mismo pedazo, hasta que se acercaban al final del postre, Akane dijo:

-Eres tan lindo cuando tienes tu bocota cerrada- dijo mientras con su dedo índice embarró un poco de postre en la mejilla de Ranma- Que descanses- y se fue a su cuarto dejando a un chico bastante nervioso en la cocina.

Continuará...

* * *

Hola a todos, perdon por la actualizacion vergonzosamente atrasada, estoy teniendo muchos problemas con la narrativa, creo que es mas por la prisa de actualizar, pero aun así, el siguiente capítulo será mucho mejor, se los aseguro.

Gracias a los que se han dado la vuelta por acá

Nos leemos!

p.d: al que quiera conocer a los Nakamura, agregueme al facebook xocolatlyoyotegmail, hechos en , se los recomiendo mucho a quienes les gusta crear personajes.


	5. Es hora

Como todos saben, los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, solo los Nakamuras son míos, esta historia es para entretener gratuitamente, es bienvenido todo el chencho que se quieran rolar.

En el capitulo anterior:

El milagro que ocurrió en la cocina de la escuela fue lo que llevo a Kotaro Nakamura a la casa de los Tendo, por un inocente pero mágico postre de limón Ranma estuvo a punto de ser vencido dos veces en el mismo día, la primera por su vecino, la segunda por el encanto de su prometida.

**Capitulo 5. "Es hora"**

Seguía dando vueltas en su futon cuando volvió a despertar, su aperitivo nocturno fue más dulce de lo previsto, era terrible sentirse al borde de la emoción causada por su terrible belleza, su terrible ternura y lo terriblemente cerca que estuvo de declararse, esa chica si que lo volvía terriblemente loco. Conforme pasaban los minutos en vela empezaba a sentirse invadido por una idea descabellada y un milagroso valor, tenia unos deseos increíbles de despojarse de miedos, prejuicios, orgullo y timidez para darle rienda suelta a su indomable corazón; no le importaba arriesgarse a ser rechazado y ser visto como el más grande de los pervertidos, ya estaba más que convencido y no iba a dar marcha atrás.

Se levanto de golpe y se dirigió al baño, se limpio la cara y acomodó su cabello, respiró profundo y vio en el espejo su propia mirada decidida, tronó sus dedos y salio en dirección a ella. Cual sorprendido quedó al entrar, esperaba verla dormida en un profundo e indiferente sueño pero en lugar de eso se topó con su brillante silueta sentada en la cama, iluminada por la luna filtrándose por su ventana; ella volteó a verlo sin decir palabra, lo miró expectante, ansiosa, temerosa, empática y sensual, y una nueva conexión silenciosa volvió a darse, el se acercó, ella lo recibió en su cama, sentados y mirándose se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a acercarse, parecía ensayado, como una misteriosa danza interpretativa, mostrando y permitiendo sus intenciones con solo un suave tacto, ella dejó abrazarse por esos fuertes y cálidos brazos, él no dejaba de deleitarse con la suavidad de su piel y el suave cosquilleo de su cabello rozando su mejilla; ninguno fue consiente del tiempo.

Sin saber si fueron horas o minutos de estar unidos e inmóviles, se dispuso a apartarse un poco para verla, siendo recibido por su cálida mirada que lo invitó a contemplar sus labios, dejándose llevar por la tentación los acarició suavemente, una poesía en lenguaje de suspiros y fuertes latidos anunciando el momento anhelado. Y se unieron en un sencillo e inexperto beso, sus labios de sintieron, se reconocieron y empezaron a amarse suavemente. Ellos sabían que justo en ese instante volvieron a nacer, a empezar una nueva vida, se sintieron, se reconocieron y se unieron para siempre. Ese beso duró hasta que el sueño los venció y durmieron juntos en condición de extremo romance y pureza.

Se sentía todavía abrazándola cuando empezaba a despertar, pero una sensación de vacío entre sus brazos lo asustó, se levantó de golpe, tan de golpe que chocó su cabeza con algo bastante duro.

-Aaauuh! Ranma, me golpeaste!- gritó una muy molesta Akane tocándose la cabeza.

-Perdón, no quería despertarte de esta forma- respondió un adormilado y adolorido Ranma que se tallaba los ojos y se sobaba el golpe.

-¿Despertarme, de que hablas? Soy yo la que viene a despertarte, como de costumbre llegaremos tarde a clase si no te levantas ya.- De repente todo se había ido y volvió al lugar de origen, estaba en su cuarto, Akane estaba ahí, con su uniforme y sentada a un lado de él. Ranma no pudo evitar poner una enorme cara de decepción al notar que todo había sido un sueño, quizá el más bello y cruel de su vida. Después de esto siguió con un muy mal humor toda la mañana.

En la escuela…

-Chicos, chicos, les tengo una muy buena noticia… ¡CALLENSE YA!- llego diciendo esto la maestra Hinako. –Los he inscrito en el concurso interescolar "English-Karaoke-Performance-Group"- la respuesta a esto solo fueron miradas estupefactas y silencio.

-¿A dónde fue el entusiasmo, chicos? ¿Qué no les agrada la idea? Yo habría matado por algo así cuando tenia la edad de ustedes- cuando hablaba así parecía una niña jugando a la maestra, y su apariencia no desmentía tal afirmación.

-Bueno, tienen una semana para ponerse de acuerdo, escoger una canción en inglés y pensar en una coreografía, usen su imaginación, esta permitido usar todo, excepto alcohol, drogas y armas de fuego claro esta. Si en una semana no me tienen una idea descartaré su participación y la escuela se retirará del concurso.-

En realidad ningún grupo quiso participar, la convocatoria llevaba varios meses anunciada y hasta el final se le ocurrió a Hinako informarle al grupo. Nadie, absolutamente nadie de los presentes exclamo interés alguno hasta que alguien regresó del baño.

-¡Alguien dijo Performance Group!- por la perfecta pronunciación del inglés los que volteaban a la ventana cayeron en cuenta de que se trataba de Malorie… y para desgracia de todos, su voz fue el gancho para participar en tal concurso.

Pasados unos días…

-En serio chicas ¿Para qué le estamos siguiendo la corriente a Malorie con esto del concurso?- decía Akane que caminaba con Yuca y Sayuri por un centro comercial.

-Ay Akane ¿Aun no te das cuenta? Si nos unimos a ella ensayaremos en su casa… léase: con su Hermano!- habló una después de la otra.

-Emmm, chicas, creo que hay algo que deberían saber sobre ese…- Akane no pudo terminar la frase porque algo captó su atención en una tienda de música.

-Oh por Dios, oh por dios, oh por dioooooooooos!!!! – esa fueron las dos amigas emocionadas al ver el cartel de tamaño real de tres chicas y un chico bien armados con sus instrumentos y una finta de obreros metaleros, si, esos eran The Nakamuras.

Sus amigas no lo pensaron un segundo y corrieron a buscar su disco y comprarlo, cualquiera pensaría que no tardaron nada en encontrar dicho álbum, pero la verdad es que el grupo no es nada famoso y si esa tienda tenía semejante cartel es porque el grupo en persona se los obsequió. Mientras sus amigas buscaban el disco en el genero pop (obvio nunca lo encontrarían ahí) Akane se dispuso a escuchar los discos que tenían de muestra, en un evento tan ordinario nuestra protagonista tuvo un encuentro cercano, algo así como una revelación, parecía estar en medio de una laguna mental al escuchar una canción tan linda, tan fresca y con una letra descriptiva de su situación… Ella tenia buen entendimiento del inglés y con la ayuda del libro del disco que tenia a la mano pudo asegurarse más del significado de la canción, lo que la hizo más especial para ella.

Más tarde cuando regresaba del centro comercial con las nuevas seguidoras del punk metal, y ella con un nuevo disco en la mano, Akane se llevo una no tan grata sorpresa en la puerta del dojo.

"Gran audición y fiesta karaoke"

Ven y forma parte del grupo de la escuela Furinkan

No faltes!

-Ay no es posible, y es mañana!!!! Pero que esta pensando esta loca???- no sabia si entrar a su casa o ir primero a la de a lado a darle su merecido a Malorie y resolver todo esto, pero no hizo falta hacer ninguna de estas cosas.

-Akaneeeeeeeee!!!- grito casi en su oído la culpable del cartel- A que te gusta la idea, tu padre me dio el permiso para hacerla aquí, no es genial!!!-

Unos segundos después…

-¡Papáaaaa! Porque le diste el permiso a esa niña???-

-Hija, me pagó buena renta para el evento, no podía decirle que no!- dijo el hombre con toda calma.

-Ay, ¿Acaso eres algo de Nabiki? Lo creería eso de ella, incluso del Tio Genma, pero tú papá?-

-Hija, esa niña vino a mi, corriendo, riendo, llorando, emocionada y con mucho dinero, ¿tu que hubieras hecho?- sin decir más se metió al baño con su periódico.

-Y tú porque andas tan neurótica si no es nada grave- decía Ranma que venia de entrenar limpiando el sudor de su frente.

-Verás la gravedad del asunto mañana- dijo un tanto molesta mientras subía las escaleras a su cuarto. Sabía bien lo que iba a pasar, tendría en su propia casa a tres chicas que se empeñaban en arruinarle el día, más tratándose de competencias.

-Akane, espera, tengo que decirte algo- soltó de golpe casi sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero como siempre se contuvo, prefirió molestarla con alguna broma infantil [inserte alguna broma infantil aquí], como era su costumbre, después de reírse un rato de su rabieta de niña pequeña y contagiado por la ternura que emanaba, le dijo:

-Ya no te estreses, una linda marimacho no debe perder la cordura- decía en tono burlón mientras le sacudía con algo de brusquedad su cabello, en una especie de gesto tierno marca Ranma.

-¿Linda marimacho? ¡Que cumplidos tan malos los tuyos, tarado!- respondió quitando su mano de su cabeza y dándole un leve golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano (en mi tierra a esos golpes les decimos mazapanazos).

En otro tiempo, para este preciso momento habrían empezado una discusión, pero hay un factor bastante importante que no había vuelto a mencionar desde el segundo capitulo:

…_Me gusta la idea de que este juego del amor haya pasado a tiempo extra. Así que, agarrate bien, pues pienso hacerte irresistible la idea de que me lo digas un día…_

Antes pocas veces se hablaban tranquilamente, otras pocas se trataban como amigos, pero desde que Akane se lo propuso, las cosas han ido mejor. Quizá por que la chica es muy poco lanzada o porque de verdad sabe lo que hace, pero sus "insinuaciones" no son otra cosa que dejar de enojarse y tomarse a juego las burradas que el otro muchacho le dice.

-¡Ah, me atacas! ¿Qué, quieres pelea?- dijo Ranma en guardia y con una mirada bastante traviesa- Pero antes debes cambiarte marimacho, con el uniforme te ves como una niña, te veo en el dojo, si no vas eres marica!-

-¡Como ordene, su idiota majestad!- Y de un rápido movimiento mandó a volar su uniforme quedando con su gi ya puesto y se le lanzo de doble rodillazo a Ranma.

-¡Un momento! ¿De quien aprendiste eso?- un sorprendido y casi sonrojado chico yacía estupefacto en el suelo tanto por el golpe como por la gran impresión.

-Estudiando a mis enemigos, bobo, y adivina de quien fue- rápido se levantó y corrió al dojo, ya cuando estaba con un pie dentro dijo- ¡El último en llegar es marica!-

-¡A que lista, de acuerdo, ahora si sabrás lo que es una pelea de hombre a hombre!-

Y así fue como el Gran Ranma Saotome por primera vez entrenó en serio con su bella prometida. Y fue quizá el entrenamiento más divertido de su vida.

Esa misma noche…

Una vez más Ranma no podía dormir por aquello de media noche, extrañamente su padre no estaba, empezaba a sentirse extrañamente solo cuando el sonido de la puerta lo alarmó y lo que vio en lugar de tranquilizarle lo alarmó mucho más.

-¿Akane, que haces aquí?- su prometida se acercaba lentamente pero con pasos firmes y mirada decidida.

-Vengo por la revancha- y así como se quito el uniforme, se quitó su pijama amarilla para quedar en un sexy baby doll. Ranma dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa, trato de levantarse y correr pero Akane lo impidió al lanzarse encima de él.

-Akane, ¿Qué pasa, qué haces?- Ranma no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-Tu que crees, vengo a pasar la noche contigo- y empezó a besarlo lentamente, él empezaba a dejarse llevar por tan apasionante momento cuando paró en seco.

-Esto no puede ser un sueño ¿Verdad?- decía mientras aferraba más sus manos a la cintura de la chica que estaba arriba de él.

Akane se levantó un poco para quedar sentada encima de él y le respondió:

-Claro que si, si esto no fuera un sueño yo no podría hacer esto- Akane alzó su dedo y tocó un punto en el aire, justo en ese momento se escucho como una nota de piano y salía un punto de luz brillante de su dedo. Así empezó a formar una melodía con ambas manos y a llenar su cuarto de estrellas, las cuales empezaron a pegarse el techo de su cuarto y se transformaron en un cielo estrellado, cuando bajó la mirada Akane ya no estaba, de hecho su cuarto ya no estaba, ahora iba a bordo de un pequeño barco de madera que se alejaba de una costa, en la costa vio a todos, amigos, rivales, prometidas, familia, todos estaban ahí, traían quinqués y se estaban despidiendo de él, entre todos no vio a Akane, se disponía a buscarla pero no fue necesario al sentir los brazos de ella rodeándolo.

-Yo solo quise tenerte entre mis brazos- Akane usaba un vestido blanco con piedras brillantes, de repente toda ella empezó a brillar, había soltado a Ranma y se dirigía a la proa, Ranma la siguió, la quiso tomar de la mano pero la traspasó, como si se tratara de un fantasma. Se subió a la borda y le dijo:

-Ranma, estaré siguiendo la luz de las estrellas.- y se lanzó al agua, justo en ese momento se formó una especie de aurora boreal en el cielo a raíz del brillo en el agua que Akane dejó al saltar, fue como si ella se hubiera convertido en luz y la aurora era el camino para encontrarla.

-¡Nunca te dejaré ir, solo promete que no te apagaras nunca!- gritó Ranma desde el barco siendo escuchado por todas las estrellas.

Justo en ese momento Ranma despertó, agitado, sudando y un poco nervioso, logró calmarse al ver al enorme panda dormido a sus anchas. Se puso a reflexionar sobre este sueño y el de la noche anterior, llegando a una tremenda conclusión:

- Creo, que ya es hora de decírselo a Akane…-

Continuará…

Meses de retraso, pero ahora mi vida esta tomando más orden y eso es sinonimo de mas fics, sin mencionar que ando tan inspirada que hasta empecé uno de School Rumble. Si, me dejé llevar y me atreví a escribirlo porque casi no hay fics de la serie y aun menos de Kenji y Tenma.

Bueno, acabando de escribir esto me pongo a escribir otro, espero acabarlo pronto. Gracias por leer y gracias a los que dejan reviews, aun no se como responderlos, jajaja.

Nos leemos

Saludos ;)


	6. Starlight

**Advertencia: **Este capitulo contiene muchas, pero muchas… estrofas de canciones en inglés, para que no te exasperes ni te me achicopales. Y para que sepas de qué canciones se tratan, abajo pongo las referencias. Les recomiendo buscar las traducciones y escuchen las canciones, enriquecen este capitulo.

* * *

Ningún personaje de la serie Ranma ½ me pertenece, y tampoco a ustedes, OK?

Probando…Probando… Perfecto…

¡1, 2, 3, 4!

**Capitulo 6: "Starlight"**

"Hey, ho, let´s go!

Hey, ho, let´s go!"

Como supondrán estaban arriba del improvisado escenario Malorie y sus hermanos abriendo la fiesta con su canción favorita de The Ramones, si, todo el mundo tiene cochinas intenciones, la de ella, era hacer una presentación en vivo con sus hermanos y la fiesta era la excusa, digo, la ocasión perfecta. El plan era abrir con uno o dos covers para así animar a la gente a pasar al karaoke. Hasta el momento todo iba como una fiesta normal, ahí estaba media escuela y todo el equipo marcial de Nerima. Los señores bebiendo sake, las señoras platicando alegremente, Akane y sus amigas platicaban cerca de la puerta, Nabiki desempeñaba perfectamente su trabajo como organizadora del evento. Kasumi y Tofu eran los tortolitos de la noche y Ranma estaba siendo acosado como de costumbre, en fin, todo iba bastante normal, hasta que alguien habló por el micrófono.

-Hey, hey, gente fiestera, como están esta noche!!!- el grupo empezó a invitar abiertamente a todos a participar, sin perder mas tiempo se soltó del brazo de Ranma y saltó al escenario.

-¡Yo ser primera de la noche!- Shampoo ni tarda ni pereza busco la canción que traía en mente y la puso:

"_I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you_

_I was beat incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new_

_Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats (after first time, "With your heartbeat")  
Next to mine"_

Por su puesto que ese "like a virgin" sonaba como "laicaverchon".

Todos sabemos que ninguna chica puede brillar más ante el público que Kodachi la Rosa Negra, así que esperó su turno como la refinada dama que es y entonó con su voz melodiosa (já!):

"_I wish i had an angel  
for one moment of love  
I wish i had your angel  
Tonight"_

Obviamente todo el mundo fue al baño, a llamar por teléfono, y a saludar a alguien al mismo tiempo. Aquí el problema no fue la pronunciación, si no la maldita voz horrible de esta loca. Pero siempre pueden empeorar las cosas, lo que siguió fue bastante perturbador para las mentes sensibles, subieron al escenario dos chicas, aparentemente lindas, hasta que entonaron:

"_No matter how hard I try_

_You keep pushing me aside_

_And I can't break through_

_There's no talking to you_

_So sad that you're leaving_

_Takes time to believe it_

_Oh, after all is said and done_

_You're gonna be the lonely one, oh_

_Do you believe in life after love?_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough, no"_

La cara de estupefacción de la gente contrastaba con las tremendas carcajadas de Kotaro, que no lo pensó para subirse al escenario y cantar con esas chicas con voz de hombre, si, adivinaron, se trataba de Tsubasa y Konatsu con voces aun más gruesas que la de la misma Cher.

Todos sabemos que ningún hombre puede brillar más ante el público que el Rayo Azul de Furinkan, así que esperó su turno como el refinado caballero que es y entonó con su voz melodiosa, no sin antes aclarar:

-Esta canción esta dedicada especialmente para mi diosa pelirroja-

"_Let it never be said_

_The Romance is dead_

_Cause there´s so little else_

_Occupying my head_

_There is nothing I need_

_Cept the function to breathe_

_But I´m not really fussed_

_Doesn´t matter to me_

_Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby_

_Do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya_

_Now what ya doing, doing, doing_

_Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby"_

Cualquiera en el lugar de "Ruby" se sentiría alagada. Esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso y la última razón que necesitaba Ranma para irse de ahí, por ir volteando hacia atrás cuando salía del dojo, tropezó con alguien que estaba sentado en la entrada.

-¡Aaauuh! ¡Que grosero!- decía Akane mientras sobaba su espalda baja.

-Lo siento mucho Akane ¿Estás bien?

-Descuida, fue más la sorpresa que el golpe ¿No soportaste a Kuno cantando, verdad?- le decía tranquila con una pequeña sonrisa.

-La verdad quería salirme desde hace un rato pero no podía quitármelas, ya sabes- la sonrisa de Akane se borro un poco, él lo notó así que quiso cambiar el tema rápidamente. -¿Tu vas a cantar algo?

-¿Cantar yo, para qué? Estoy segura de que nunca soltarán el micrófono, y ya sabes a quienes me refiero- El tono dolido de Akane no pasó desapercibido para el chico.

-Lástima, porque aparte de tener buena fuerza tienes buena voz- dijo un poquito nervioso, su leve sonrojo empeoró cuando Akane puso la mano en su frente.

-Ranma… ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No estas mareado, ni estas viendo o escuchando mal, o te dio amnesia? Acuérdate con quien estas hablando, soy Akane, tu prometida marimacho ¿No te acuerdas?- decía Akane sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué nunca notas cuando alguien te halaga?- decía Ranma nervioso.

-¿En serio me estas halagando?-

-Si, pero no fue a propósito, suelo cometer errores ¿sabes?- y ese fue Ranma mandando el demonio el poco progreso que tuvo en los últimos minutos.

Mientras en el escenario, una de las prometidas se estaba dando cuenta de su propia realidad mientras cantaba:

"_Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find_

_I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind_

_Whatever happened to our love?_

_I wish I understood_

_It used to be so nice, it used to be so good_

_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me_

_S. O. S._

_The love you gave me, nothing else can save me_

_S. O. S._

_When you're gone_

_How can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone_

_Though I try how can I carry on?"_

Ukyo parecía ser la única prometida que cantaba bien, hasta que desafinó cuando alguien entró y pudo a ver a Akane tocando la frente de Ranma, aunque fueron unos segundos de desafinación, se recuperó su voz y al terminar la canción anunció por el micrófono;

-Alguien vaya por Akane que esta haya afuera, ¡Ella también va a cantar esta noche!- esa fue su manera inteligente y educada de separarla de su Ran-chan.

A pesar de estar comprometida desde hace tiempo aun conserva su popularidad entre los hombres de su escuela, así que una horda masculina gritaba su nombre desde adentro y salieron Yuka y Sayuri por ella.

-Vamos Akane, sube a cantar- decía Sayuri emocionada.

-Pero, pero, es que, yo no- trataba de responder algo mientras sus amigas la arrastraban hacia adentro.

-No te apures, encontré tu canción y la puse- dijo Yuka mientras le pasaba el micrófono.

Akane lo primero que sintió fue fastidio, pero se puso nerviosa ante las miradas de todos; estaba a punto de dejar todo cuando vio a Ranma entrar y empezó la música, respiró hondo y se dejo llevar por todo lo que esta canción que encontró la tarde anterior le traía:

"_Far away  
This ship is taking me far away  
Far away from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die"_

[Estaba cantando con un tono bajo, efecto de su mirada sobre ella, cuando recordó el significado de la canción y también que ahora es su turno de atraerlo]

_"Starlight  
I will be chasing the starlight  
Until the end of my life  
I don't know if it's worth it anymore"  
_

[Ahora su mirada no era problema, el verlo hasta le dio el valor para alcanzar la nota alta que sigue]

_"Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
you in my arms"_

[Quienes querían humillarla se humillaron solas en esta estrofa, misma con la que ganó la admiración hasta de los mismos Nakamura]

_"My life  
You electrify my life  
Let's conspire to ignite  
All the souls that would die just to feel alive"  
_

[La que empezó a cantar en esta estrofa es una Akane completamente desinhibida, sacudía su cabello, hacía ademanes, incluso movía la cadera y brincaba de vez en cuando]

_"But I'll never let you go  
if you promised not to fade away  
Never fade away_

_Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations  
Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations_

_Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms"  
_

[Todo el mundo estaba completamente asombrado, la mayoría animada, unas cuantas chicas molestas y una persona en especial sintió que se había vuelto a enamorar]

_"Far away  
This ship is taking me far away  
Far away from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die_

_And I'll never let you go  
If you promise not to fade away  
Never fade away_

_Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations  
Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations_

_Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms  
I just wanted to hold"_

Las ovaciones cayeron como olas sobre las rocas, la gente estaba emocionada, hasta el mismo Ranma la vitoreaba y silbaba fuerte. Estaba bastante feliz pero no podía evitar sentirse incomoda, la que se dio cuenta de esto fue Donna, y salió al rescate de Akane poniendo otra canción y tomando otro micrófono para que así ella pudiera bajar del escenario:

"_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
What I'm gonna do  
An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation"_

Y como suele pasar con canciones como esta, se desató un salvaje y divertido Slam en el dojo. Cuando Amber vio el desastre causado por su hermana, tomó cartas en el asunto y calmó a la audiencia con una canción muy diferente:

"_See the mirror in your eyes,_

_the truth behind the lies,_

_your lies are haunting me._

_See the reason in you eyes,_

_giving answer to the why?_

_your eyes are haunting me._

_Falling in and out of love"_

Amber cantó en un tono que cautivó a sus espectadores pero sorprendió muchísimo a sus hermanos, ya cuando terminó la canción, Donna le grito:

-Hey Amber ¿Quién te enseño a cantar así?- su grito fue audible así que todos se callaron para oír su respuesta:

-Pues mí querida amiga Kasumi me enseñó, ven aquí nena, muéstrales lo que tienes- todos voltearon a ver a Kasumi que estaba muy sonrojada y sentada a lado de Tofu-

-¿En serio cantas así, amor? Me encantaría verte, bueno, oírte, jeje.- No pudo resistirse a la petición de su amado, así que aceptó subir a cantar algo que iba así:

"_You're a song  
Written by  
The hands of God  
Don't get me wrong  
This might sound  
To you a bit odd  
But you're the place  
Where all my thoughts  
Go hiding  
Right under your clothes  
Is where I'll find them"_

-Me pregunto si sabrá lo que esta cantando- preguntó Donna a Amber

-Estoy segura que si- respondió tomando su cuarta copa de sake.

-¿Y tú sabes lo que estas haciendo?- pregunto algo preocupada por su hermana.

- Acabo de descubrirlo- lo dijo en tomo muy triste.

Ya mas tarde, cuando la mayoría de la gente se había ido, solo quedaban los señores y señoras de familia en la mesa platicando, comiendo, riendo y bebiendo, algunas cuantas chicas de la escuela platicaban con Kotaro, entre ellas Nabiki analizando la provechosa compañía, Donna sujetaba a Amber que estaba ebria cantando "Still loving you" en el karaoke, los tortolitos mayores hablaban cerca del estanque y los tortolitos más jóvenes y testarudos estaban algo desbalagados. Akane estaba en su cuarto escuchando "Starlight" la canción que la llevó al éxito por 3 minutos, cuando un conocido golpe en la ventana la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Que haces marimacho?- preguntó una vez adentro y después de haber observado todo su cuarto.

-¡Ay, que ceremonial estas ahora! ¿Qué quieres que amerite invadir mi privacidad?-

-¿Porqué no estas viendo la lluvia de estrellas?-

-¡Qué!- Akane salio rápidamente por la ventana mientras Ranma le gritaba que podía salir por la puerta. Subieron al tejado y una vez sentados Akane se decepcionó.

-Ranma, dijiste que era una lluvia de estrellas, porque me mientes- dijo Akane sintiéndose cruelmente burlada.

-Perdón, es que me acordé que yo de niño así les decía a los fuegos artificiales- justo en ese momento lanzaron el primero.

-Como… ¿Cómo sabias que habría fuegos artificiales?-

-Pues, vi anunciada la feria que llegó la semana pasada y hoy es el último día, la verdad es que me quedé con ganas de ir contigo- lo soltó, lo dijo así sin pensar, tratando de mantener la calma y tratando de no arrepentirse.

-¡Qué! ¿Hablas en serio?- Akane estaba preparándose para la estupidez que supuso diría después de eso.

-Pues aunque no lo creas… si- Ranma sentía el corazón en la garganta al decir eso.

-Creo que ahora si tenemos que ir al médico- dijo Akane en tono divertido.

-¿Crees que llevarme mejor contigo es una enfermedad?- Ranma la estaba viendo directamente a los ojos mientras decía esto, Akane no podía creerlo, reflejaba muchas cosas con ese modo de mirar, por vez primera estaba viendo resultados de su propósito, pero sintió panico y prefirio dejarlo asi, al menos esta vez.

-No… creo que estuviste enfermo todo este tiempo que te llevaste mal conmigo- dijo Akane riendo.

-¡Que modesta estas ahora!- y rieron un rato después de esto, y empezaron a salirse del tema.

-Oye, no se suponía que esto era una audición, quién ganó- pregunto Akane a Ranma.

-Pues quien más, la que se llevo los aplausos-

-¿Quién, Kodachi?- ninguno pudo evitar soltar la carcajada después de esto.

-¡Claro que no, hablo de ti, tonta!- últimamente todos los insultos de Ranma sonaban tiernos.

-Sabes que no me agrada la idea, ni siquiera me agrada ese dichoso concurso-

-Pero no tenemos otra opción- dijo Malorie que estaba justo atrás de ellos del otro lado del tejado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijeron los dos al unísono, con cara de susto y nervios.

-Emmm, yo, yo no estaba viéndolos ni escuchándolos a escondidas, yo solo vine a decirte a ti Akane, que estas en la competencia. Sabes, esto es curioso, y te vas a morir de risa cuando te diga, pero la condicion de la competición es ser alumna regular de la escuela, y como tu eres la única que esta en la escuela de las tres mejores que participaron, pues vaya, el lugar es tuyo…- Akane no daba crédito a lo que Malorie decía.

-En otras palabras, no era necesaria la fiesta donde estuvo presente medio distrito- dijo Akane con una vena en el ojo a punto de reventar.

-¡Exacto!- respondió Malorie toda feliz.

-Me iré a la cama de una vez- Akane estaba a punto de ponerse en pie cuando un tremendo golpe se sintió muy cerca de ellos.

-No se apuren, Malorie ya se iba, nos vemos- esa era Donna cargando a una inconciente Malorie en el hombro.

-¡Gracias!- ese era Ranma agradeciéndole a Donna.

-Ves Akane, te dije que habías ganado.-

-¿Te alegra?- esta preguntita hizo titubear un poquito a nuestro chico.

-Ok, no hace falta que me digas. Hasta mañana- sacudió el cabello de Ranma con la mano y se levanto para irse.

-Espera- fue lo único que dijo Ranma antes de levantarse para cargar a Akane como costal, aunque con algo de suavidad, y llevarla hasta la ventana de su cuarto.- Ahora si, hasta mañana.

-Descansa…- Y asi fue como subieron un nivel en la escala de su relación esa noche… ya veremos después como suben las que siguen…

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Hola a todos, espero les haya gustado, he aqui las canciones utilizadas para este capitulo:**

**Like a virgin - Madonna (Shampoo)**

**I wish I had an angel - Nightwish (Kodachi)**

**Belive - Cher (Tsubasa y Konatsu)**

**Ruby - Kaiser Chief (Kuno)**

**S.O.S - Abba (Ukyo)**

**Starlight - Muse (Akane)**

**My bad reputation - The Donnas (Donna) XD**

**In and out of love - Armin Van Buuren & Sharon den Adel (Amber)**

**Underneath your clothes - Shakira (Kasumi)**

**Still loving you - Scorpions (Amber)  
**


	7. Canela

[Inserte declaración de derechos de autor aquí]

Nombre: Adam Fitzwilliam

Edad: 25 años

Signo: Aries

Ciudad de origen: Londres, Inglaterra

Ocupación: Gerente de puntos de venta para empresa internacional

Pertinencia en nuestra historia: **Es el exnovio de Amber**

**Capítulo 7: Canela**

De los pocos domingos que lleva despertando en Nerima, este era el peor de todos. La ropa tirada, los vasos sucios en su mesa, libros y revistas ocupando la mitad de su cama y el piso cubierto de colillas, papeles y zapatos era lo mas normal de ver los domingos en el cuarto de Amber, lo que no es normal es que ella despierte llorando. Seguía tendida en su cama dejando poco a poco sus lágrimas en la almohada cuando de repente empezó a escuchar Requiem de Mozart, no necesitó voltear a la puerta para saber quien era el chistoso.

-¡Imbécil, déjame en paz!- fue muy poca reacción para lo que Kotaro hacía, el tipo traía consigo una pequeña grabadora en una mano, en la otra una vela encendida y traía puesta una toga de monje franciscano.

-Vengo a acompañarte en tu dolor, hermana- el tono solemne de su idiota hermano fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¿A que dolor te refieres, grandísimo tarado?- dijo mientras aventaba una de sus pesadas botas a la cara de su hermano.

-Pues tu dolor de saber que precisamente hoy estarías festejando tu primer aniversario con Adam.- solo necesitó escuchar "Adam" para que todas las imágenes de ayer se rebobinaran en su mente. Se vio a ella misma tomando en el evento de su trabajo, después llorando con Kasumi en casa de los Tendo, después bebió, bebió y bebió hasta gritar desde el tejado de su casa: "Mañana cumplo un año amándote, Adam".

-¡No! ¿Qué tan fuerte grité eso?- preguntó Amber muy preocupada

-Mucho, querida, pero no lograste despertar a los vecinos, aunque nosotros seguíamos despiertos- Respondió Kasumi apaciblemente que estaba entrando al cuarto de Amber.

Kasumi y Amber apenas se conocían, pero desde la primera ocasión se hicieron muy buenas amigas, platicaban bastante y salían seguido. Como Kasumi vio muy triste a su amiga, planeo salir con ella ese día para que se sintiera mejor. Desgraciadamente no fue lo que ninguna esperaba: la película que fueron a ver prácticamente narraba la vida de Adam, toda triste y solitaria, un camión las mojó saliendo del cine, después fueron a un café donde el mesero que las atendía se llamaba Adam y un grupo de chicas adolescentes no paraban de reír y hablar demasiado en voz muy alta.

-Amber, no debes dejarte caer tanto, si las cosas no se dieron fue por algo- su comentario sólo logró sacarle otro suspiro a su amiga, Kasumi pensaba en modos de reanimarla, cuando empezó a buscar por toda la cafetería a chicos guapos para únicamente verlos, supuso que observar chicos la animaría. –Oh my, mira ese chico tan guapo de allá- Pero desgraciadamente no logró lo que quería si no todo lo contrario.

-Oh por Dios, Kasumi, vamos, vamonos ya- decía Amber bastante nerviosa sacando el dinero de la cuenta, no podía creerlo, era el mismo Adam que estaba en el mismo café, con su mismo traje y su misma galanura, verlo le dolía, parecía que se la ha pasado bastante bien sin ella. Se fueron tan rápido de ahí que no se dieron cuenta que dejaron dinero de más.

La de ellos es una historia complicada, sabemos de antemano que Amber es una chica alocada que tiene una banda y estudia diseño grafico, bastante contrastante con Adam que es hijo de familia acomodada con un titulo en economía y esta haciendo un master en finanzas, entonces ¿Qué fue lo que los unió? Lo que une a todos en esta historia: las artes marciales, en especial las constantes discusiones que tenían al respecto de ellas, mismas que los llevaban a cientos de sparrings y de ahí a enamorarse ¿Qué fue lo que los separó? Él es muy frío, si tuvieron un noviazgo fue porque Amber se declaró, a los ocho meses de relación ella le comenta sobre su posible mudanza a Japón, con la esperanza de escuchar alguna propuesta para quedarse, la cual nunca escuchó, la indiferencia la llevo a darse cuenta de que el no la amaba como pensaba… Al menos eso es lo que ella piensa, rompieron en buenos términos y pasaron tres meses antes de que llegara a Nerima, en los cuales no se llamaron, ni siquiera se despidieron cuando se fue definitivamente.

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que lo vio en el café, no han sido suficientes para tranquilizarse, como quiera, lo más probable es que él estuviera en Japón por negocios y ahora ya esté en su casa.

Algo bastante extraño empezaba a hacerse bastante habitual en el dojo. Nuestra pareja favorita entrenaba por enésima vez en la semana, solo se detuvieron hasta que Akane se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por una muy alegre Nodoka.

-¡Hola tía! ¿Necesitaba algo?- no notó la cariñosa sonrisa que tenía su tía al imaginarse llena de nietos muy pronto.

-A sí querida, quería decirles que los Nakamura nos invitaron a cenar para festejar el cumpleaños de Amber y Kotaro. Nosotros ya vamos para aya.

-Esta bien mamá, nosotros iremos terminando de entrenar- Ranma se veía tan entregado en lo que hacía, que su madre no pudo evitar suspirar feliz.

Pasado un rato, la mesa de sus vecinos estaba llena, ahí estaba toda la familia anfitriona, los Saotome y los Tendo acompañados por Tofu, solo faltaban los tortolitos mas conocidos. Todo parecía ir bastante bien hasta que empezaron a comer del pastel que hizo Nodoka, no tenía nada de malo el sabor ni la consistencia, si no que después del primer bocado Kotaro dijo algo estúpido y cuando todos rieron a cada quien les salieron burbujas de la boca, como si hubieran comido jabón.

-Jajajajajajajaja ¿Qué fue eso?- decía Kotaro que parecía divertirle mucho lo ocurrido sacando más burbujas.

-No se, no me supo a jabón el pastel- dijo Malorie tranquila y sin burbujas.

-Ay no ¿Creen que fue algo que le puse al pastel?- Cuando Nodoka empezó a preocuparse su plato comenzó a temblar, hecho que provocó que Amber, Kasumi y Elizabeth (la Sra. Nakamura) también se preocuparan y sus respectivos platos también temblaran. Malorie empezaba a asustarse y una pequeña nube negra se estaba formando arriba de ella.

Los hombres presentes parecían tener los nervios de acero (eso o ya perdieron su capacidad de asombro) El resto de las chicas solo estaban un poco incomodas.

Los comentarios de Kotaro empezaron a estresar a Amber y poco a poco dejaron de temblar los platos. Conforme seguían en la mesa notaban que sucedían cosas raras con los cambios de humor de todos, quien se ponía nervioso hacia crujir la madera del lado de su mesa y del suelo donde estaba sentado, quien reía sacaba burbujas, cuando Tofu tomó la mano de Kasumi empezaron a sentir calor, cuando Amber se avergonzaba por las cosas que decía su hermano frente a todos apareció niebla rodeándola.

-Ya veo, Nodoka ¿Qué ingredientes le pusiste a tu pastel?- preguntó Elizabeth Nakamura a su buena amiga.

-Harina, leche, huevo, azúcar, chocolate, vainilla, canela…-

-Eso es, por favor, muéstrame esa canela, creo saber porque esta pasando todo esto.- Y las señoras se retiraron de la mesa para ir a la casa de los Tendo, específicamente a la cocina.

-¿No es peligroso? Quisas debamos pedirles que no coman más- Veía Nodoka preocupada toda la neblina que Amber emanaba.

-Si no me equivoco, la canela es la que esta haciendo que todos exterioricen sus emociones. Solo Amber representaría un peligro si se enoja. Hija, acompáñanos por favor- y así salieron las tres mujeres. Justo en la entrada a punto de salir encontraron a Ranma y Akane a punto de entrar.

-Hijo, que bueno que llegan, mi pastel quedó muy bueno, espero lo prueben- decía Nodoka con una gran sonrisa, mientras Elizabeth contenía la risa disimuladamente, algo que le simpatizaba mucho de su amiga Nodoka es esa actitud para con su hijo y sus enormes deseos de ser abuela a como de lugar.

-Claro- respondió Ranma que la verdad iba con toda la intención de no dejar plato con comida.

-¿No es peligroso?- ahora la que preguntaba era Amber a las señoras, las cuales solo se carcajearon una vez que los muchachos entraron a la casa.

Ranma y Akane cenaban y platicaban bastante a gusto con los que seguían en la mesa, y digo los que seguían porque los señores salieron al jardín a fumar y Kasumi y Tofu estaban platicando cerca de la ventana por el calor que sentían. Inconscientemente Ranma y Kotaro tenían una competencia de comida, a pesar de que ya había cenado, Kotaro comía al mismo ritmo que Ranma.

-Bueno, pasando a otros temas, Akane ¿que has pensado acerca de mi propuesta?- comentó Kotaro dándole poca importancia a lo ocurrido la noche del postre, un poco más y logra que Ranma escupiera el pastel que traía en la boca.

-¿Porqué insistes? Desde la otra vez te dije que no- Akane trato de seguir cenando e ignorar los comentarios de su vecino.

-Es que me encantas Akane, eres justo lo que necesito- una fuerte ráfaga de viento le dio directamente en la cara a Kotaro- ¡Hey! ¿Quién abrió la ventana?- dijo tallándose los ojos.

-Sabes que en este cuarto no hay ventanas, idiota- respondió Donna con la boca medio llena.

-Ranma ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó extrañada Akane, que juró que esa ráfaga venia de Ranma.

-No se- respondió claramente molesto, pero era cierto, no sabia lo que pasó, solo sintió que el viento salió desde su lugar.

-A si, se me olvido decirles, han estado pasando cosas raras en toda la cena- dijo Donna una vez que tragó lo que comía.

-¿Qué cosas raras?- preguntó Akane mientras tomaba algo de pastel.

-Pues nada grave, se movían los platos, la madera crujía, Amber tenía neblina y todos cuando reímos sacamos burbujas de la boca.

Los dos rieron al mismo tiempo, lo de las burbujas resultaba gracioso hasta que vieron las que habían sacado ellos mismos.

-Bien, ya les creo, ahora díganme ¿Por qué pasa esto?- dijo Ranma tranquilamente, de todos los invitados esa noche, Ranma era el que más familiarizado estaba con hechizos y jaladas mágicas, en otras palabras, ya estaba curado de susto el chico.

-Pues no sabemos, suponemos que fue algo en la comida, pero que va, no voy a dejar de comer por eso- dijo Donna tomando más pastel. –Lo que no hemos tocado aun son las galletas de tu mamá.

-Y lo que yo no he tocado es ese chocolate que tienes, dame- Kotaro se acercó muy rápido y lamió la mancha de chocolate que estaba en la comisura de los labios de Akane. Cualquiera pensaría que la besó, y ese fue el caso de su prometido.

-¡Que te pasa, idiota!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Akane y Ranma provocando un temblor en toda la casa y el viento sopló fuerte como huracán. El puñetazo en plena cara propinado por Akane no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para el gusto de Ranma que se abalanzó sobre Kotaro.

-¡Cómo te atreves, enfermo, esto lo vamos a arreglar aquí y ahora!- Y la batalla se desató en el jardín a lado de los señores, quienes empezaron a hacer sus apuestas sobre cuanto duraría este combate. Akane veía expectante aquella pelea, una vez que se le pasó el coraje empezó a sentir bastante calor. Por otro lado, Ranma llevaba la ventaja, literalmente tenía el viento a su favor, le estaba dando la arrastrada de su vida a Kotaro.

Constantes truenos alumbraban la noche. Akane veía la pelea y Malorie, quien veía atenta a Kasumi y Tofu, ahora veía a Akane con emoción, Nabiki y Donna permanecían indiferentes hablando de la producción del disco y futuras presentaciones cuando alguien tocó el timbre de la casa.

-Iré a ver- dijo Donna, volviendo acompañada a los 2 minutos –Siéntate, te ofrezco algo- el que se sentó fue un hombre de traje, guapo y joven, había algo en su porte, su piel blanca o su cabello y ojos castaños que imponía bastante respeto. Nabiki solo necesito escanearlo una vez para suponer de quien se trataba, no dejaba lugar a dudas pues Donna le habló en inglés

-Lo que gustes, Donna ¿Tu hermana esta aquí?- cuando habló ambas chicas se sorprendieron, pues el chico le respondió en japonés. Donna solo sonrió, le dijo que esperara a su hermana y volvió con té y galletas, lo presentó con Nabiki, que era la única que seguía en la mesa y antes de que dijera algo más:

-¡Hay, no! Se me olvidó la clase de hijo que tengo- dijo Nodoka al percatarse de la pelea en el jardín. –No eres la única, querida- decía Elizabeth entrando a la casa, paró en seco cuando vio al chico del traje sentado en la mesa. Amber no vio a su madre detenerse y siguió avanzando cuando lo vio, al verlo el vaso de té que estaba en la mesa y algunas cosas de cristal que estaban alrededor estallaron.

-Buenas noches, señora Nakamura- saludó Adam a Elizabeth poniéndose de pie para luego ver detenidamente a Amber, el tiempo que duró viéndola estuvo crujiendo la madera del suelo.

-Buenas noches Adam, que te trae por aquí- respondió también sorprendida y pendiente de la reacción de su hija.

-He venido a ver a Amber- el volteo a verla de nuevo, dando pie a una de esas escenas incomodas típicas de película romántica.

Malorie desde que escuchó los cristales y se dio cuenta de la aparición de Adam, ya no supo a donde voltear, cuando por fin se decidió corrió a la mesa a ver la cara de su hermana.

Afuera la cosa estaba bastante fuerte, Ranma estaba machacando a Kotaro, Akane miraba expectante al igual que los tres señores. Un estruendoso trueno cruzó el cielo cuando se percató de la expresión de dolor de Kotaro y que él ya no estaba disfrutando de la pelea.

-¡Ranma, detente ya!- las puertas y ventanas cerca de Akane empezaron a temblar.

Ranma se detuvo al escucharla, pero el viento sopló con más violencia, prefirió no hacerle caso a su prometida hasta hartarse de golpear a este idiota, después hablaría con ella. No dio ni dos golpes cuando sintió una roca golpear en su espalda, después otra en su cabeza, después otra muchísimo más grande que lo alejó de su labor y lo estrelló en la barda del jardín.

-Jajajaja ¿Qué les dije? Paguen de una vez- ese era Soun Tendo feliz de haber apostado a que su hija detendría la pelea.

Un dolor en su espalda y su cabeza aparecieron al momento de despertar, y un ligero dolor se instaló en su pecho al voltear y ver a ese idiota siendo atendido por su prometida.

Los truenos, el viento y los ligeros temblores donde él se encontraba volvieron, pero disminuían conforme veía a su madre acercársele y ofreciéndole un vaso de agua. Al tomarlo casi lo escupe, era un agua dulce y viscosa.

-Mamá ¿Qué es esto?- sin necesidad de respuesta comprendió el objetivo de su madre, pues al primer trago desaparecieron completamente los truenos y todo lo de más.

-Agua con miel… tenía que hacer que te la tomaras cuanto antes-

Se acercaron a la sala donde estaban todos reunidos. Cuando entró pudo sentir la furiosa mirada de Akane sobre él incluso antes de enfocarla; se sintió muy mal, y verla sentada a lado de Kotaro no ayudaba en nada.

-Así que, nos comimos una especia mitológica milenaria más valiosa que nuestras vidas y no nos dimos cuenta… ¡Qué desperdicio!- decía Nabiki claramente decepcionada.

-Pues algo así, no se sabe mucho de esto, ha aparecido documentada sólo una vez en un texto griego de hace tres mil años, ahí la nombran como la canela de Deméter- aclaró Elizabeth.

-¿Y quién era Deméter?- Ranma estaba acostumbrado a los hechizos baratos chinos pero esto comenzaba a intrigarlo.

-Deméter era la diosa de la agricultura para los antiguos griegos, también portadora de las estaciones. Cuenta el mito que Hades, dios del inframundo, raptó a Perséfone, hija de Deméter, para hacerla su esposa; la tristeza de la diosa repercutía en la naturaleza, pues ya nada crecía, el dios Zeus al ver el problema manda a rescatar a Perséfone y que sea devuelta a su madre, sin embargo, Hades la hizo comer seis semillas de granada lo que la obligaba a regresar al inframundo cada seis meses. Así, los seis meses que Perséfone estaba con su madre, la tierra estaba rebosante de vida, mientras que los siguientes seis, la tristeza de la diosa provocaba esterilidad de nuevo. Es así como nacen las estaciones, primavera y verano cuando están juntas y otoño e invierno cuando no.- toda esta explicación fue patrocinada por Tofu.

-Es por ello que se le conoce así a esta canela que exterioriza las emociones de quien la ingiere.- finalizó Elizabeth.

-Osea que… ¿todo lo que estaba pasando lo estábamos provocando con lo que sentíamos?- preguntó algo nervioso Ranma.

-Así es hijo, y tu lo hiciste más que todos- habló Genma con toda la intención de avergonzar a su hijo.

-Pero entonces, ¿cuál fue el antídoto que nos dieron?- preguntó Akane a Elizabeth

-Miel de Perséfone-

-¡Qué! ¿Y esa también es milenaria y valiosa?- preguntó intrigada Nabiki

-No querida, en realidad Perséfone es el nombre de la marca, sólo se los dimos para ver si de casualidad funcionaba, y así fue- Respondió la señora con un tono y expresión de niña muy parecidos a los de Malorie. Todos cayeron de espaldas al escuchar esto.

-Bueno, ya aclarado todo y teniendo el antídoto, yo no veo porqué no seguir comiendo pastel, esta bastante bueno como para desperdiciarlo- y un adolorido Kotaro se levantó, fue hasta ese momento en que a Ranma le remordió la conciencia por haberlo golpeado tanto, tenía toda la cara hinchada y cojeaba al caminar.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que había salido de la casa de sus vecinos y estaba acostado en el tejado de su casa. No podía estar tranquilo, ni indiferente, ni satisfecho por la pelea, se le había pasado mucho la mano, y lo que era aun peor, Akane estaba muy enojada con él, estaba tan furioso con ese tipo que no quiso escucharla, pero, pero… como no enojarse, ese desgraciado la había besado, frente a todos, frente a él, su prometido. Agradecía no estar bajo los efectos de la canela, de ser así ya habría destruido todo el techo de la casa.

Seguía dándole vueltas a todo lo ocurrido en su mente cuando el miedo lo invadió, y empezó a sentirse igual que aquella vez en el bosque de Ryugenzawa… ¿Qué pasaría si ahora si la perdía? Sería horrible, pero… lo que sí es seguro es que con lo que ocurrió mandó al demonio todo el progreso que han tenido últimamente, o quizás más que eso ¿Qué tal si ella está decepcionada de él? ¿Qué tal si ella lo cambia por ese idiota?

No, no, no, no, ¿cómo puede pensar eso? Ella no lo cambiaría, no hay nadie más hábil, fuerte, invencible y guapo que él, tenía a tres chicas como testigos y evidencia de los efectos de su encanto; no, claro que nunca lo cambiaría; y menos por un maniático europeo, distraído, molesto, mal conductor… con talento… con una banda… estudios universitarios… sincero… que no la insulta… que se come su comida… que la halaga frente a todos… que no tiene otras prometidas… que tiene valor para besarla.

Sus pensamientos empezaban a torturarlo, y como si fuera el toque de gracia empezaron a caer pétalos de cerezo, lo cual era bastante extraño pues ya había pasado la temporada, le dio mala espina así que volteó hacia la casa de sus vecinos, parecía que ahí adentro estaban viviendo un cuento de hadas, pétalos revoloteaban por la casa, a pesar de ser de noche podía distinguirse un brillante arco iris cubriendo la casa, se escuchaban campanas sonar suavemente y luciérnagas rodeaban todo el lugar, incluso creyó escuchar que estaban cantando alguna balada romántica.

No soportó ver tanta cursilería extraña, pero empezaba a preocuparse, ahí siguieron comiendo del pastel con la canela rara, eso quería decir que si todo eso estaba pasando es por que alguien estaba verdaderamente feliz en ese momento.

No importa que tan mal te sientas, siempre puedes sentirte peor.

Volvió a donde estaba acostado en el tejado, mirando al cielo oscuro, sin ánimo de nada, tanta incertidumbre lo dejó inmóvil, como si estuviera en medio de una laguna mental. Pasado un rato escuchó que alguien subía al tejado, no podía ser alguien más que ella, ya se les estaba haciendo costumbre subir al tejado y hablar largo tiempo, siempre la ayudaba a subir y a bajar de ahí, se arriesgó a ser interceptado por una furiosa Akane que seguramente venía a gritarle un rato o quizás… para traerle malas noticias, malas para él. Extendió una mano sin ver hacia abajo, si la tomaba o no sería un indicio de lo que sucederá, para su fortuna, Akane la tomó, esto lo tranquilizó, sin tardarse más se asomó, con la otra mano la tomó de la cintura para subirla y sentarla a lado de él, Akane no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esto.

-Te perdiste el final del cuento- mencionó Akane para calmar sus fuertes latidos.

-¿Cuál cuento?- respondió extrañado

-Ni tu ni yo nos dimos cuenta de que alguien más había llegado; el novio de Amber vino desde Londres y le propuso matrimonio, y como todos volvieron a comer del pastel, exteriorizaron lo feliz que estaban, fue muy bello, bastante cursi, pero al fin bello- un pequeño suspiro salió de los labios de Akane.

-Llega y le propone matrimonio ¡Lo hace ver tan fácil!- pensó en voz alta Ranma, sorprendiendo mucho a su prometida.

-¿Qué…qué quieres decir?- preguntó Akane nerviosa

-Qui…quiero decir, ¿qué no se supone que tienen una historia complicada? Creí que el tipo la terminó porque ella venía a Japón- una vez más el chico se asombró de su propia astucia.

-Pues sí, pero tenía sus motivos, ella siempre soñó con volver a Japón, y él iba a ser reubicado en su trabajo y no sabía donde, prefirió dejar que ella lo creyera indiferente para que no se detuviera por él, ni cambiara su sueño por seguirlo. Actuó mal por un buen motivo. Pero lo reubicaron aquí en Tokio y vino a enmendar su error… creo que actuó muy mal, pero fue motivado por lo que él sentía y se me hace injusto no perdonar a quien actuó siguiendo un sentimiento-

Lo último que dijo Akane lo puso algo nervioso, pero logró calmarlo, en cierto modo, estaba aceptando y perdonando lo que hizo con Kotaro, pues el también había actuado mal, motivado por lo que sentía.

-Y tu… ¿Ya no estás enojada conmigo?- preguntó sonrojado

-Ranma…- hizo una pausa y dio un suave suspiro- ¡Claro que sigo enojada, cretino!- y le dio tremenda cacheta al pobre e indefenso muchacho. Cualquiera hubiera llorado por tan cruel sorpresa.

-¡Qué te pasa!- reaccionó sorprendido y gritó exaltado.

-¡Qué es lo que te pasa a ti! ¡Lo habrías matado si yo no te detenía!- dijo molesta, pero no igual de exaltada que él.

-¡Porque se lo merecía ese inútil!- Ranma parecía cada vez más furioso.

-¡Pero abusaste esta vez! Fuiste bastante sádico; eso es lo que mas me enoja, que hayas abusado de tu fuerza.

-¡Mira quien fue a hablar!- respondió Ranma señalando su nueva marca en la mejilla.

-Pero no es lo mismo, tú te portaste como un monstruo sin que él se mereciera tanto- estas palabras de Akane lograron frenar su ira un poco, pues eran un pequeño indicio de sus temores recién planteados.

-Ya veo… ahora lo defiendes… después de la forma en la que te faltó al respeto- dijo Ranma bastante serio.

-Ranma, no hables de respeto, eres tú el que no ha dejado de insultarme desde que nos conocimos- respondió Akane también muy seria. Ranma no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho después de esto. Se acercó más a ella mirándola fijamente, poniéndola nerviosa al instante.

-Pero no te he faltado al respeto de esa forma, yo jamás me atrevería a besarte así frente a todos-

-Oye, oye, Kotaro no me besó, me lamió el chocolate que tenía cerca de los labios.- trató Akane de aclarar el malentendido.

-Eso no ayuda ni cambia en nada- ¬¬

-Aun así no hay justificación para lo que hiciste-

-¿Y qué? ¿Qué ahora todos me odian por lo que hice? ¿Alguien más que tu esta molesto conmigo?- lo que Akane le decía solo lo hacía llenarse de ideas extrañas.

-Pues no, no entiendo yo como nadie se espantó por lo que hiciste, ni siquiera Kotaro está molesto- Akane se tallaba una sien al recordar la indiferencia de todos ante este asunto.

-¿Entonces porqué sigues regañándome? Acéptalo, a nadie le importa- Ranma volvió a exasperarse un poco.

-¡A mi si me importa tu integridad de artista marcial! ¿Porqué no entiendes eso?- ahora era Akane la exasperada.

-¡Maldita sea, Akane, sólo estaba defendiendote!- respondió también exasperado.

-Pues no creo que lo que él me hizo te haya afectado tanto como para llegar a ese extremo- gritó sin darse cuenta del nerviosismo que esta oración provocó en el chico.

-¡Ok, esta bién, sí, si exageré y me arrepiento, pero entiende que no me pude contener!- hizo una pausa al verla atónita por lo que dijo. –Sabes bien que nunca maltrataría a alguien indefenso o que no se lo merece; los artistas marciales pelean para defender y eso es lo que hice esta noche- dijo mirando hacia el cielo, los nervios volvieron al terminar su reveladora declaración, esta vez no logró maquillar bien sus palabras con la última oración.

-Bueno, ya te regañé, ya te pegué… creo que solo me queda decirte gracias- volteó a verlo con una sonrisa, misma que logró tranquilizarlo. Volteó a verla y también sonrió.

-¿Quieres una?- Akane sacó una pequeña bolsa con unas seis galletas.

-Claro- el sabor a canela lo alarmó un poco, ella se dio cuenta y aclaró:

-No te apures, tu mamá me las dio, dijo que no trae de esa canela mágica.

El dulce sabor de las galletas los tranquilizó aun más, a los pocos minutos se recostaron en el tejado y empezó la charla habitual.

-¿Akane, no crees que estas luciérnagas están emanando calor?-

-Si… yo creo que si-

Continuará…

Hola a todos!

Me tardé un poco con esta actualización, lamento decepcionar a los que esperaban más avance en la historia, pero se me ocurrió esta idea de la canela y se me hizo buenísima para incluirla en una especie de capitulo extra antes de abarcar bien el resto de la historia, espero no resulte revuelta, mal contada y con poca pertinencia, pero les aseguro que los que siguen no lo serán.

Anexo la lista de sentimientos con sus respectivas reacciones:

Preocupación – tiemblan objetos

Celos - viento  
Vergüenza - niebla  
Risa - burbujas  
Amor - suave calor  
Ira - temblor  
Miedo - nube oscura  
Dolor - truenos  
Esperanza - campanas  
Sorpresa - explota cristales  
Nervios - empieza a crujir la madera

Felicidad—arco iris

Tranquilidad – luciérnagas

Ternura – pétalos

Muchas gracias a los que pasan a leer por aquí

Saludos ;)


	8. Entréname

[Ranma no me pertenece, todo él es de Akane... y los derechos de todos son de Rumiko Takahashi, ok?]

**Capitulo 8: Entréname**

-¡Golpeas como niña, marimacho!-

-¡Cállate ya y entrena!-

Los entrenamientos de ellos dos se estaban haciendo más habituales, pero no por ello dejaban de ser extraños. Justo en este momento Ranma está haciendo enojar a Akane para lograr que ella lo persiga por todo el barrio, mejora muy rápido esta chica, antes no lograba alcanzarlo, ahora va a su mismo nivel tratando de golpearlo mientras corre.

-¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo, boba?- dicho esto saltó a la barda del arroyo y siguió corriendo. –Vamos, sígueme- para su sorpresa, Akane ya estaba sobre la barda pisandole los talones cuando volteó después de decir esto. Siguieron corriendo por la barda, Ranma notaba cierto desequilibrio en Akane y decidió sacar ventaja de esto, disimuladamente sacudió un poco más la barda con un ligero movimiento al correr, lo que provocaría que Akane se desequilibrara, para así sujetarla antes de que cayera. Y así pasó, ahora ella estaba siendo sujetada de la cintura a punto de caer al arroyo. La repentina cercanía del muchacho casi le ocasiona un corto circuito, reaccionó al ver la sonrisa burlona del chico que la miraba atento.

-¿Qué tratabas de hacer, por qué sacudiste la barda, querías que cayera verdad?- Akane no se dio cuenta de que mandó al demonio todo el "plan seductor" de Ranma, éste descubierto y decepcionado dijo:

-A bueno, entonces te suelto- y la soltó, sólo para asustarla y volver a sujetarla, lo malo es que la sujetó de la cinta de su gi que estaba mal amarrada y Akane cayó, no sin antes tomar el otro extremo de su cinta trayéndose también a Ranma al arroyo. Cerrando la escena con dos chicas en medio del agua gritándose cantidad de insultos.

* * *

(En el dojo)

De nuevo Ranma y Akane retomaban su entrenamiento, sólo que algo sonrojados, pues por la mojada tuvieron que cambiarse, ahora Ranma traía sus típicos pantalones y una camisa interior negra sin mangas, y Akane usaba unas licras negras y una blusa blanca sin mangas de las que se pone de bajo de su gi, ambos no paraban de verse de reojo constantemente.

-Bien Akane, si sacudí la barda fue precisamente para cerciorarme de tu nivel de equilibrio, el cual está muy bajo- mientras la mirada de Akane era desafiante, se asomaba una leve sonrisa que decía "no te hagas el tonto".

-¿Y qué piensa hacer mi sensei al respecto?- siempre que le decía sensei, aun en ese tonito cínico, lograba ponerlo nervioso.

-Pues tengo una idea brillante- y salió corriendo del dojo

(5 minutos después)

-Ranma ¿Estás seguro que esto servirá?- dijo Akane poniendo su mano derecha en el círculo amarillo.

-Tu confía, esta es sólo la parte tranquila- respondió Ranma poniendo el pie izquierdo en el círculo rojo.

-¡Se me hace que tú te estás burlando de mí, no le veo lo productivo a jugar al Twister!- decía cada vez más exasperada.

-Lo productivo vendrá cuando te empiece a atacar- dijo como si quisiera darle poca importancia al asunto

-¿Cómo dijiste?- dijo sorprendida

-No lo haré fuerte, sólo puedes poner una parte del cuerpo a la vez en el color que le tocó- respondió Ranma parándose sobre su pie izquierdo en el rojo

-Pe… pe, pero…- sabía que ahora no sería nada fácil este juego

-¿Lista?- Ranma se puso en guardia

-¡No!-

-¡Bien aya voy!- y comenzó a atacarla a diestra y siniestra, Akane descolocada esquivó saliéndose del tablero.

-Aparte de torpe, cobarde ¿y te haces llamar marimacho?- los maestros de artes marciales reprendían a sus alumnos bruscamente, Ranma usaba los insultos con Akane para reprenderla en sus entrenamientos, esto ella lo entendía, por ello no se ofendía y seguía las instrucciones de su sensei. Akane tomó una postura parecida a la guardia de wing chun apoyando su pie izquierdo en el azul, Ranma haciendo alarde de su magnifico equilibrio se puso en guardia de águila. El objetivo de los ataques simultáneos de Ranma era desequilibrar a Akane, ella en un principio se movía con dificultad pero conforme pasaban los minutos mejoraba su equilibrio. Pasaron las horas, el entrenamiento terminó cuando Akane barrió a Ranma haciendo un perfecto giro sobre su pie derecho, logrando esto cayó rendida sobre la duela del dojo, muy cerca de donde cayó Ranma, ambos estaban cansados, jadeantes y sudorosos, ella más que él.

-Chicos, la comida ya está servi… ¡Oh my! Ahora entiendo porqué papá no me dejaba jugar Twister con mis amigos- dijo Kasumi bastante divertida cuando entró al dojo.

* * *

(Al día siguiente)

-El equilibrio también hay que tenerlo en las manos Akane, ayer yo me sostuve sobre alguna de mis manos unas 76 veces, tú lo hiciste 3 veces y sólo para evitar caer.- decía Ranma en tono serio

-Bien ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- Akane se escuchaba decidida

-¡Lo tengo!-

(10 minutos después en la calle)

-Bien, lo único que tienes que hacer es patearme apoyándote con las manos- decía Ranma poniéndose en guardia.

-¡Y para eso tenías que ponerme estos patines!- empezaba a pensar que a Ranma le había hecho falta jugar más cuando era niño.

-Es para que de verdad no tengas otro apoyo más que tus manos- dicho esto comenzó el combate, a Akane le era bastante difícil apoyarse con las manos y más teniendo esos patines, aun así siguió con aquel ridículo entrenamiento. Pasada casi una hora, Akane apenas había podido lanzar patadas a la altura de las costillas de Ranma, claro que sin atinar el golpe. Él decidió dejar por el momento esta técnica y regresar al dojo, le aclaró que primero tenía que aprender a sostenerse bien con las manos, la hizo pararse de manos posando sus pies en una de las paredes del dojo para que se acostumbrara a soportar su peso en las manos, después, aun parada de manos, sujetó sus tobillos para que ella caminara de manos por todo el dojo.

-Vas bien Akane, pero ya no soportes tu peso en mi, trata de hacerlo sola- decía mientras soltaba un poco sus tobillos.

-En eso estoy, ya te dije que me es difícil- se le escuchaba algo de temor en la voz, la verdad tenía miedo de que Ranma la soltara y su cuerpo azotara en el suelo como le había pasado hace mucho cuando era niña.

-Ya van varias veces que te suelto y sigues apoyándote en mi-

-¡Que te esperes!- decía nerviosa. Por otro lado, Ranma puso a recargar los pies de Akane sobre uno de sus hombros, lo que le permitía una generosa vista del trasero de su prometida. Entonces una idea se cruzó por su mente, una muy muy mala idea, pero que estaba seguro que funcionaria y a pesar de que saldría lastimado, no se arrepentiría.

-Se me hace que te está gustando esto- y le dio una suave y lenta nalgada a Akane.

-¡RANMA!- Akané se soltó, y aun parada de manos le dio una tremenda patada a Ranma que lo sacó del dojo.

* * *

(Esa noche en el tejado)

-Insisto en que no debiste hacerme eso- decía molesta y al mismo tiempo sonrojada

-Ni que nunca te lo hubiera hecho*- recibió un golpe en la cabeza como respuesta

-¡Cállate! Que para mi no fue nada gracioso- dijo molesta

-Pero dio buen resultado ¿no?- dijo divertido

-Me caes tan mal cuando tus tontas ideas resultan- dijo entre risas y enojo

-No me juzgues, lo hago para que mejores- dijo bastante relajado

-Ranma, he querido preguntarte ¿Por qué de repente decidiste volverte mi maestro y entrenarme?- dijo con un tono de voz entre dulce y seductor, que claro, no lo hizo a propósito.

Ranma se puso terriblemente nervioso, ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué tiene miedo de perderla? ¿Qué le encanta una marimacho tan diestra en artes marciales? ¿Qué se muere de celos al imaginarse que otro pasa con ella tanto tiempo? ¿Qué le encanta entrenarla? ¿Qué quiere ser el orgulloso representante del dojo a lado de su hermosa y fuerte esposa? Todos estos cuestionamientos en su cabeza le dieron la respuesta perfecta para su prometida:

-Porque echando a perder se aprende- dijo con una cínica sonrisa

-Idiota, me las vas a pagar- y se lanzó sobre el con toda intención de machacarlo, viéndose envueltos otra vez en una de esas tantas peleas de entrenamiento ya tan comunes.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

**Nota***: La técnica de Cologne para sacar el enojo en las mujeres, que Ranma trató de usar en Akane (no recuerdo en que tomo sale, sorry)

Gracias a todos los que pasan por acá, esta vez hice un capitulo expres, pues de la nada me llegó la inspiración y no la desaproveché.

Lamento si estos dos últimos capítulos resultan ser shots, incluso este capitulo pensé ponerlo fuera de la historia pero mi amiguis Trekumy me dijo que lo pusiera aquí.

Nena, espero no defraudarte con este cap tan chiquito.

Y bueno, la verdad ya tenia ganas de escribir sólo de ellos dos, ya no se cómo quitarles el micrófono a los Nakamura, pero bueno, ellos están representando una gran ayuda a la pareja, cosa que no tienen de la mayoría de los personajes originales XD

Bueno, gracias, y nos estamos leyendo!

Saludos ;)


	9. Preténdeme

[Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, si ya sábanas pa qué cobijas]

.

**Capítulo 9: Preténdeme**

...**  
**

Ya han pasado tres meses desde que empezaron con los ensayos para el concurso karaoke, más o menos 5 meses desde que llegaron los alocados vecinos y son esos mismos meses en los que nuestra pareja apenas han avanzado un pasito en su relación. Si, si, estos chicos lo piensan demasiado, nadie en la casa que han sido testigos de dicho avance se explica porqué aun no se han casado, ya ni eso, porqué aun no aclaran su situación. De hecho ellos ya tenían planeado desde hace meses encerrarlos juntos mucho tiempo, casarlos a la fuerza, amenazarlos, lo que fuera con tal de que ya se aclaren de una maldita vez. Sin embargo ninguno de los miembros de la familia piensa igual que antes; si los entrevistáramos esto nos responderían:

**Soun:** Si, es cierto, la verdad me vi muy tentado a encerrarlos en el ático todas las vacaciones, pero pasó lo de China y no me quedó más que casarlos a su regreso, y bueno, el resto de la historia ya la saben… ¿Que qué pienso hacer ahora? Pues mejor me dedico a planear la boda de Kasumi, se que aun no se comprometen pero ellos no tardarán en hacerlo y es seguro que con ellos no existirá impedimento alguno.

**Genma: **Pues no me apura; si Soun no se desespera y nos hecha yo no tengo de que preocuparme, jajajajajaja.

**Nodoka: **Oh no, no creo que haga falta forzarlos, mi hijo hará lo que tenga que hacer en el momento adecuado, están avanzando mucho, solo es cuestión de darles los medios y el espacio para ello. Mi hijo está controlando bien la situación, así que es mejor no estorbarle.

**Kasumi:** Todas las relaciones llevan tiempo, unos se tardan más que otros pero lo que se tarden será lo adecuado para ellos.

**Nabiki: **Pues por estos 2000 yenes sólo diré que la cosa avanza mucho mejor de lo que se ve… Tengo pruebas de ello, pero costarán 5000 cada una.

**Tofu: **Pues ¿Qué puedo decir? Jejeje, todos necesitamos tiempo.

Así, damos por hecho que la intromisión habitual de la familia disminuye, lo que se traduce en más tensión para nosotros lectores. Por otro lado, una chica es la que está mas ansiosa que nadie en toda esta historia, Akane no desconoce los sentimientos de su prometido, y los suyos los tiene más claros que el agua, también sabe que su prometido conoce los de ella, digo, nadie puede ser tan ciego como para no notarlos después de que la vio completamente dispuesta a casarse con él. Ella se propuso hacerle irresistible la idea de declararse a su prometido, pero empieza a dudar de dicha meta, es decir, claro que quiere que las cosas se den, pero esta disfrutando mucho su situación actual, se dicen todo sin palabras directas, el trato ha mejorado bastante; incluso esta mejoría en la relación no les es indiferente a las demás chicas, pues se han vuelto más insistentes que antes, eso hasta cierto punto la hace sentir mejor, pues se han invertido los papeles y eso quiere decir que ahora es ella la que representa una amenaza para las demás. Así que, ella no esta ansiosa de una declaración, si no de seguir viviendo esta etapa día a día.

Por otro lado, Ranma también tiene una razón para verse tan paciente. Todo fue a partir del primer ensayo de "Starlight":

Malorie parecerá una niña idiota, brusca y empalagosa, pero ese día mostró mucho talento y dedicación. Se las arregló para seleccionar bailarinas de los grupos de animación y gimnasia rítmica, formó y seleccionó un grupo de coro y pensó en una coreografía en cuestión de minutos, fue como si se convirtiera en directora artística de un momento a otro, hasta usaba boina francesa, gabardina, cigarro (de chocolate, no uno de verdad) su café y una cara muy bien actuada de "soy un profesional y ustedes son patéticos". Ranma se encontraba en el auditorio, junto con todos, por petición de Akane, trataba de convencer a "Ranko" de participar, pues también ha estado en gimnasia y animación; obviamente no participaría en algo así a menos que tuviera en el nombre la frase "de combate", pero la verdad estaba ahí solo por estar a lado de Akane haciéndose el difícil.

Malorie subió al escenario a la vista de todos y habló en tono solemne y sobreactuado:

-Sean bienvenidos a lo que será la mejor y más arriesgada experiencia de sus vidas, imaginen que han muerto y están a punto de revivir, esto requiere del esfuerzo y dedicación de todos, haremos un acto rebosante de valentía, habrá mucha acrobacia y pruebas de equilibrio, a ver, demuéstrenme lo que saben- acto seguido arrojó una pelota de plástico más grande que ella, salida dios sabe de donde, directo hacia Ranma, él la esquivó y no sólo eso, si no que cayó sobre ella y se puso a dar de brincos encima de esta.

-¡Si, muy bien! ¡Ilústranos más Saotome!- y le arrojó dos bastones de animadora los cuales atrapó y manipuló con maestría.

-Oye, no soy ningún payaso, yo no voy a participar en esto- iba a dejar de hacer lo que hacía pero las miradas de admiración que le dedicaban todos los presentes incentivaron su ego y decidió lucirse más equilibrándose en la pelota y maniobrando los bastones. Malorie no le hizo caso y habló al resto de los presentes:

-Chicos, hay que empezar por lo más importante, la base de nuestro acto: Starlight, que significa luz de estrellas, es prácticamente la declaración de un amor difícil de confesar- una chica que conocemos se sonrojó y un chico cayó de la pelota en la que estaba de pie.

-Malorie, tu hablas muy bien inglés ¿Puedes traducirnos la canción?- la petición de la cheer leader fue apoyada por el resto del equipo.

-De acuerdo, me parece buena idea- Malorie sacó un pizarrón de alguna parte del escenario, escribió y pronunció la letra de la canción en inglés, al terminar, hizo lo mismo con la traducción.

Lejos

Este barco me esta llevando lejos

Lejos de los recuerdos

De la gente que le preocupa si vivo o muero.

Eso sonaba bastante familiar para Ranma.

Luz de estrellas

Estaré siguiendo una luz de estrellas

Hasta el final de mi vida

No se si esto valdrá la pena.

Eso también es bastante parecido al sueño extraño del otro día.

Tenerte en mis brazos

Sólo quise tenerte en mis brazos

Eso definitivamente lo sacaron de su sueño, ya son demasiadas coincidencias

Mi vida

Tú electrificas mi vida

Vamos a conspirar para encender

Todas las almas que morirían solo por sentirse vivas

Nunca te dejaré ir,

Si me prometes que no te apagarás

Nunca te apagarás.

Ya con esto tuvo el muchacho para ponerse terriblemente nervioso.

Nuestros deseos y esperanzas.

Agujeros negros y revelaciones.

Nuestros deseos y esperanzas.

Agujeros negros y revelaciones

Tenerte en mis brazos,

Yo solo quiero tenerte

En mis brazos.

A Malorie nunca se le escapa nada, así que aprovechó bastante bien la ocasión para hacer una interpretación de la canción, divirtiéndose mucho con las reacciones de sus vecinos.

-La letra es bastante abierta, puede a referirse a más temas, pero a mi parecer trata de una confesión de amor en una situación complicada, algo así como perseguir un sueño, uno que podría lastimar a más gente que podría complicar más las cosas y por eso se duda de que si valdrá la pena seguirlo. Se remarca cierto sentimiento de angustia con "Solo quiero tenerte en mis brazos". Se busca ese sueño, se anhela y es ese deseo de alcanzarlo el que le mueve, El intenso amor que siente lo describe perfectamente con "Tu electrificas mi vida", es como decir "la llenas de luz, de calor, de energía". Este anhelo es el que le hace sentirse vivo y es por eso que no dejará de perseguir ese sueño mientras esté ahí, es decir, mientras no se apague. Habla de las esperanzas y expectativas como todo el amor y el cariño sin regalar a esa persona, como los futuros planes de pareja, matrimonio, hijos, todo lo bonito y deseado, y se contrasta con los agujeros negros y revelaciones que representan los impedimentos de su relación, la cruel realidad de la que están envueltos.- la emotividad con la que Malorie habló se propagó por todos los presentes, sobre todo en nuestra pareja de prometidos.

-¿Verdad que esto significa tu canción favorita, Akane?- dijo Malorie con toda la intensión de sonrojar más a su amiga.

-Así es- se limitó a responder tranquilamente mitigando sus fuertes latidos.

En ese momento Ranma estaba pasando por una especie de trance entre agujeros negros y revelaciones, hasta que una idea genial cruzó por su cabeza: El concurso sería en tres meses, tiempo más que suficiente para reunir el dinero y valor necesarios para invitarla a salir y, ahora sí, hacer lo que debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Entonces los tres meses pasaron rápido entre ensayos y entrenamiento, "Ranko" no participó en el performance pero si colaboró enseñando acrobacia y control de equilibrio a los participantes. En realidad se estaba volviendo un buen maestro, no lo notaba, pero era cierto; su habilidad para enseñar es directamente proporcional a su habilidad de aprendizaje. Y muchos nos preguntaremos ¿Cómo demonios aguantaron tres meses sin más acercamientos? ¡Pues qué creen! Acercamientos los hay, y bastantes, pero se han dado en el dojo bajo riguroso entrenamiento, como afirmé, Ranma se esta convirtiendo en un buen maestro, su defecto es que tiene una alumna favorita a la cual gusta de entrenar por horas, y la cercanía en calidad de entrenamiento sumada al ímpetu de ambos, es lo que ha logrado atenuar sus ansiedades.

* * *

Por fin llegó el día del dichoso concurso, por alguna extraña razón Akane presentía que algo iba a pasar, algo muy bueno que no hacia más que ponerla nerviosa, había visto a Ranma con actitudes algo extrañas los últimos días, como si estuviera nervioso por algo, por eso no podía evitar pensar en la posibilidad de que ese día pasaría lo que tanto había deseado.

Ok, tres meses de ahorros fueron suficientes para tener una buena cantidad de dinero pero no fueron productivos en lo que a una cita se refiere, no se le pudo ocurrir ningún lugar bueno para ambos donde no se expusieran a ser descubiertos por alguien, así que, siguiendo el consejo que escuchó "sin querer" de las animadoras un día de ensayo, se decidió a comprarle algo, para ello no tardó tanto en decidirse, recordó la cara de Akane cuando vio el supuesto anillo que le regalaba su madre, así que compró un sencillo anillo de plata, si, muchos pensarán "tacaño, que regalo tan barato" pero la intención es lo que cuenta, además recordemos que son algo precarios sus ingresos. Así bien, esperaba que todo funcionara como lo escuchó de las porristas: "No es tan importante el lugar de la cita si hay un hermoso regalo de por medio".

Unos nervios parecidos a los de aquella vez lo estaban invadiendo, hoy sería el día del concurso y la calma que tanto buscaba no llegaba. Recordó que el error de la vez anterior fue que dejo que más gente se enterara del dichoso anillo, pues ahora no pasaría eso, no abriría la boca ni sacaría la cajita de su bolsillo hasta no ser el momento indicado.

El lugar empezaba a llenarse, Akane estaba bastante nerviosa pero ahora por tener que cantar frente a tantas personas. Serían los primeros en abrir el concurso, y al momento en que subió el telón se espantó, no por la cantidad de gente, si no la calidad de esta, nunca esperó ver tantas caras conocidas y problemáticas, pues ahí estaban todos: Kuno y Kodachi en el palco del auditorio, Mouse, Shampoo y Cologne aprovecharon la audiencia para promocionar el Neko Hanten, lo mismo hacían Ukyo y Konatsu promocionando Uchan's, Happosai miraba las fotos instantáneas que Gosunkugi le tomaba, Shinnosuke y su abuelo también estaban, probablemente tomando vacaciones, Sentaro y Satsuki con un… ¡bebé!, el guía de Jusenkyo y la pequeña Plum también estaban ahí, tal parece que todos los que conocía se tomaron sus vacaciones en el mismo lugar, Tsubasa en un bote de basura, Akari y Katsunishiki le hacían señas a Ryoga que entraba por la salida, Herb, Mint y Lime que traían letreros de "Se busca novia", Mariko apoyaba a su escuela, Hinako y su padre blandían un banderín que decía "Go Akane, Go!", Picolet, Asuza, Mikado, incluso estaban ahí el príncipe Toma, Kirin y Lychee… nada bueno iba a pasar con toda esta gente aquí.

Ranma entraba al auditorio apurado pues temía llegar tarde, empezaba a molestarse al pensar que por la hora no encontraría asiento, pero ya dentro quedó estupefacto al ver quienes estaban ahí, tanta gente reunida en el mismo lugar sólo significarían problemas. La presentación de Akane estaba por comenzar, lo único bueno que se le ocurría era ver el espectáculo y filtrarse al escenario cuando el telón aya bajado, una vez la tenga en frente, saldrían de ahí.

La música empezó, las luces azules iluminaron su extraño vestido tejido de hilos celestes y azules adornados con lentejuelas plateadas, las miradas de todos las sentía sobre sus hombros, al menos así fue hasta que apareció el resto del grupo que estaban ocultos en la oscuridad del escenario, montaron un majestuoso espectáculo con los bailes y las acrobacias, sin mencionar la gran ayuda de los coristas, la gente miraba atónita, los gritos y aplausos no tardaron al terminar la última nota de Akane. Había llegado el momento, el escenario se apagó, después las luces del auditorio se atenuaron y comenzó a cerrarse el telón, momento que Ranma corrió y lo atravesó, pero el escenario permanecía oscuro.

Estaba a punto de llamarla cuando las luces se encendieron y una imagen desfiguró su expresión… Mikado se le había adelantado en todas las formas, lo encontró besando a Akane en los labios. No fue necesario intervenir, Akane lo tenía tomado del cuello y empezó a asfixiarlo para después sacarlo de escena de un golpe. Ranma no supo cómo reaccionar, siguió estupefacto hasta que encontró un detalle en ella:

"Felicidades labios # 2000"

Decía un lazo que Akane traía puesto como las que usan las Miss Universo. Su mente hizo corto circuito y lo único que atinó a decir fue:

-¡Tonta! ¿Por qué te dejaste besar por ese idiota?- Ranma fue presa de unos celos desmedidos que no pudo evitar desahogar de esta forma.

-Idiota- el tono de Akane fue bastante dolido, unas gruesas lágrimas empezaban a asomarse, se quitó el odioso lazo, lo tiró al suelo y se marchó muy rápido antes de ser interceptada por alguien.

.

**Continuará…**

Hola, aquí llego con esta actualización tardía, no se apuren, mi trabajo actual me permite continuar los fics, así que la actualización no han de demorar mucho.

Por cierto, los invito a leer "Escuelas enemigas" fic que vendría siendo la tercera parte de la saga de Xocolatl… bueno, por llamarla de algún modo, jajaja.

También empezaré con la continuación directa de Clase 2-F

Y no, no se llamará Clase 3-F, les adelanto, se llamará "Camino pedregoso del noviazgo" el título lo dice todo.

Bueno, creo que este ultimo será un fic de shots o algo así, lo que publique es perfectamente comprensible si no se ha leído algún capitulo con anterioridad.

Nos estamos leyendo

Saludos ;)


	10. Las prometidas

[Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Hakahashi… ¿Nadie se cansa de escribir esto siempre?]

**Capitulo 10: Las prometidas**

"Idiota, idiota, idiota" se decía a si misma, la vergüenza que tenía jamás la había sentido antes, fue una tonta, la mas tonta de las tontas, sentía vergüenza y culpa… Mira que haberse dejado besar así… ¿Ahora cómo le explicaría todo a su prometido? ¿Cómo decirle que se dejó besar pensando que se trataba de él? No creyó equivocarse, lo vio acercarse al escenario cuando terminaba la canción y en medio de la oscuridad sintió que la abrazaba y la besaba, hasta que palpó las hombreras de un suave saco y la ausencia de trenza en la nuca, no sabía quien era, pero no era él, no vio otra opción más que asfixiar al atrevido aprovechando la cercanía de sus manos con su cuello y mandarlo lejos… Ya era bastante con haber sido engañada de esa forma, y para rematar, él la había visto.

"Idiota, idiota, idiota" la maldecía en su mente, la rabia que tenía jamás la había sentido antes, fue una tonta, la más tonta de las tontas, sentía rabia y celos… Mira que haberse dejado besar así… ¿Cómo demonios va a excusarse de eso? Muy a su pesar y aun hirviendo de coraje quiso seguirla y pedirle explicaciones en ese mismo instante cuando recapacitó, analizó la escena que vio y la expresión de Akane al momento de tirar al suelo el lazo, se dio cuenta de que ese error que cometió de dejarse besar así le dolía más a ella.

Logró calmarse un poco al bajar del escenario, se salió y caminó despacio a casa, tratando de no encontrarse con nadie. Lástima que al atravesar la puerta se encontró con todos los que vio en el auditorio, se improvisó una fiesta con prácticamente toda la gente que conocía.

Logró calmarse un poco en el baño del camerino, se cambió y caminó despacio a casa, tratando de no encontrarse con nadie. Lástima que al atravesar la puerta se encontró con todos los que vio en el auditorio, se improvisó una fiesta con prácticamente toda la gente que conocía. Desesperada buscó a una de sus hermanas para que le dijera qué hacía toda esa gente aquí, por fortuna se encontró a Kasumi muy rápido.

-Kasumi ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?- le preguntó al oído

-Verás, a ellos también los invitamos a la boda, nos escribieron disculpándose por no asistir y preguntando por ustedes, y bueno, les comentamos que no se casaron y que hoy te presentarías en el concurso, yo creo que por eso coincidieron para visitarnos- respondió también al oído para luego irse a buscar a Tofu entre tanta gente.

-Miren ahí esta Akane- se sintió aturdida entre tantos saludos, gritos, aplausos, silbidos y uno que otro aullido cuando entró en la sala.

Las siguientes horas no supo como pasaron, veía gente ir y venir, nunca lo vio ni él a ella, quizás por que en ningún momento los dejaron, ya sea por los auto invitados o por las prometidas, no sabía nada de él en las ultimas dos horas pero si sabia la vida de todos los presentes: Sentaro y Satsuki tuvieron a su hijo Kentaro hace apenas 3 meses, a Shinosuke y su abuelo les llegó una inspiración empresarial, vendían agua de la vida como medicina para la comida (para colmo de males para Akane ¬¬) e invierten las ganancias en el zoológico, ahora es una gran atracción turística, Ryoga y Akari llevaban 5 meses saliendo… de los cuales sólo se han visto tres veces, no hace falta cuestionarnos porqué. También al principe Toma le llegó la inspiración empresarial y está transformando su isla en un enorme Host Club, Herb, Lime y Mint emprendieron su búsqueda de pareja pues sufren escasez de animales y mujeres en su pueblo, también porque recibieron una fuerte demanda de Green Peace tienen que buscar compañera humana. Plum y el guía tomaron vacaciones inesperadas porque las fosas de Jusenkyo se secaron… pero esta vez por un extraño bloqueo creado por una enorme bola de plumas que todos sabemos de donde vienen y porqué salieron, ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo y mantenimiento de parte de ambos, es decir, del Monte Hoo y Jusenkyo.

Pasaron dos días en los cuales Akane estuvo evitando a Ranma cuando presentía que él quería preguntarle algo. Le dolía, no le gustaba dejarlo así, no se lo merecía, pero la vergüenza no la dejaba. Este repentino distanciamiento no les fue indiferente a las demás chicas, quienes no perdieron su oportunidad de hacer algo a su favor. Desgraciadamente no lograban nada, pues el muchacho siempre estaba de mal humor y era claramente visible la razón, o más bien, la causante.

Akane caminaba por la calle tratando de encontrar algo que hacer para no llegar a su casa todavía, sabía que él estaría ahí y ya se le acababan las maneras para evitarlo. Mientras se decidía entre ir al centro comercial o a la biblioteca, sintió un aura bastante conocida detrás de ella y esquivó perfectamente el ya tan conocido y esperado ataque furtivo.

-¡Maldita bruja, dime que le has hecho a mi Ranma-sama!- la furia de la rosa negra se acrecentó al ver como Akane esquivaba su ataque con mucha facilidad.

Por un momento no le importó lo mal que se sentía por su situación con su prometido, pues ver a su rival tan furiosa, atacándola de ese modo, y sobre todo, dándose cuenta de su propia mejoría al enfrentarla, no pudo evitar sonreír de una forma tan arrogante como sólo Ranma lo hacía.

Kodachi pasaba del enojo al asombro conforme atacaba a Akane, sus movimientos le recordaban mucho a los de la chica pelirroja, era escurridiza pero elegante, imponente y traviesa, esquivaba su listón y parecía bailar, se colocaba detrás de ella e imitaba sus movimientos, sus saltos y piruetas mejoraron notoriamente, en definitiva la pelirroja estaba entrenando a Akane, no le cabía la menor duda.

Shampoo regresaba tranquila de una entrega montada en su bicicleta cuando una Kodachi maltrecha aterrizó al otro lado de la acera. Intrigada volteó para ver quien fue el que le dio su merecido a esa loca y agradecérselo, pero se asombró al ver a Akane aun en su postura de combate y sin ningún rasguño.

-Veo que has mejorado, Akane… pero me gustaría saber que tanto- dijo esto después de acercarse a ella y poniéndose en guardia. Shampoo estaba conciente y completamente segura de su superioridad en combate frente a Akane, pero desde hace unos meses notó la extraña y repentina cercanía de ella y su airen, aunque siempre los veía en la calle peleando más que de costumbre y que ya no solo se limitaban a gritos, persecuciones y golpes de parte de Akane, si no que de verdad parecían un par de niños peleando, era un comportamiento muy marimacho de parte de Akane, aunque no veía peligro, si le molestaba bastante que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos. Por ello vio en esta situación la oportunidad perfecta de desahogar su molestia.

-No tengo nada en contra tuya Shampoo, al menos por ahora- al contrario de lo que parecía, no le fue tan fácil vencer a Kodachi, aun con su notable mejoría, su resistencia se mantenía casi al mismo nivel, una pelea contra Shampoo en estos instantes la dejaría en clara desventaja.

-Yo entiendo, es difícil vencer a Shampoo y entiendo que no se puede ser tan bueno si no se tiene un buen maestro- dijo con clara cizaña, lo cual molestó bastante a Akane y prefirió darle su merecido a la odiosa china.

-¿Qué no tengo un buen maestro? Creo que a Ranma no le gustaría escuchar eso después de que me ha estado entrenando estos últimos meses- quizás el tono de Akane fue inocente pero sus palabras fueron dichas con toda la intención de sacarla de sus casillas.

Y así fue, el semblante confiado de Shampoo se desfiguró plasmando un gesto bastante furioso, en solo cuestión de segundos se tranquilizó y con una mirada terriblemente fría se dispuso a atacar a Akane sin ninguna clase de medida. Akane se preocupó pero no se rindió, saco fuerzas de donde pudo y logró darle buena pelea. Cada movimiento enfurecía más a Shampoo, pues era clara la técnica de Ranma ejecutada por Akane, no había modo de que le estuviera mintiendo. Enardecía al pensar que esto era una terrible injusticia; Ranma debía entrenarla a ella, no a la chica violenta, debían volverse mas fuertes los dos y engendrar fuertes guerreras amazonas. Todo le pareció una traición, una dolorosa traición.

Ukyo atendía a un proveedor afuera de su local cuando vio al final de la calle cómo Shampoo atacaba a Akane. A simple vista era una pelea bastante pareja, lo cual era extraño que Akane peleara al mismo nivel que Shampoo, siguió observando y se dio cuenta de la dificultad de Akane para seguir en el combate, quiso meterse en la pelea, desde hace tiempo tenia ganas de poner en su lugar a esa condenada amazona, pero sabía que Akane se enojaría mucho por meterse en su pelea; quizás no era su gran gran amiga, pero le cae bien después de todo.

La oportunidad de Ukyo llego como caída del cielo, y así fue literalmente, Kodachi apareció de la nada con un enorme mazo calibre Akane y le dio de lleno a Shampoo, claro, para después dirigirse a Akane, quien no pudo esquivar el cuarto mazazo dirigido a ella, impactándose en su cadera.

-Oye tu vieja loca, no puedes entrometerte así en un combate, si quieres pelear, pelea conmigo- y asi Ukyo entró en el combate, lo cual dio pie a una serie de eventos graciosos, pues de pronto una golpeaba a otra sin querer y terminaron en un extraño intercambio de oponentes, sobre todo al momento en que Ukyo se entera de quien es el nuevo maestro de Akane, pues "extrañamente" se desviaban algunos espatulazos "sin querer" hacia ella. Era una verdadera batalla campal a mitad del parque de Nerima.

[En casa]

-Ranma ¿Akane no ha estado contigo?- preguntó Kasumi mientras le servia su tazón de arroz.

-¿Por qué habría de estar conmigo? Yo no soy su niñera- su clara molestia afirmaba su pregunta.

-Buenas noches- una apagada voz se escuchó desde la entrada

-Hola Akane, precisamente estábamos preguntando donde estabas- dijo Nodoka mientras le servia un tazón de arroz a ella y otro para su hijo.

-Lamento llegar tarde, estaba jugando con unas amigas- se sentó con suavidad, cenó despacio y muy poco, se veía algo cansada pero nada fuera de lo normal.

-Gracias por la cena, iré a darme un baño- dicho esto, Akane salió de la sala.

-Yo también- las miradas que expresaban una mezcla de asombro, picardía y felicidad hicieron a Ranma detenerse y sonrojarse cuando apenas se levantaba de su asiento.

-¡Quiero decir que de ella sigo yo!- gritó molesto y se fue, todos suspiraron decepcionados al unísono.

Desnuda en la bañera admiraba sus heridas, profundos moretones aparecieron en sus muslos y caderas, y aunque no se notaran, sus articulaciones también dolían, casi le gritaban, el calor del baño atenuaba el dolor, sus pensamientos ambiguos la mantenían contrariada, se volvió mejor combatiente, pero no lo suficiente, declararon empate en esta campal, pero bien sabía que todas se detuvieron por ver su condición, parte compasión, parte conveniencia, ninguna quiere que Ranma se moleste con ellas, Akane es la violenta, ellas no. Pero su mejora es notable, ella lo sintió y las demás lo notaron, no por nada fueron casi dos horas de combate. Se sintió superior por unos momentos, privilegiada y envidiada, encendieron su ego apagado, pero en esta bañera se volvió a apagar.

-¡Ups! Se me olvidó por qué llevaba tanto tiempo sin salir en toalla del baño- dijo Akane cuando abrió la puerta del baño topándose frente a frente con Ranma.

-No tienes nada que no haya visto antes- trato de parecer indiferente.

-Si ya se- su cansancio empezaba a pesarle aun con él enfrente, sólo atinó a sonreír desganada y retirarse a su cuarto.

-Hablaré contigo más al rato- su tono serio hizo a Akane detenerse justo al abrir la puerta de su cuarto. Se vio atrapada, el ya lo había dicho y ahora no habría modo de escapar, los nervios la congelaron unos segundos pero pudo reaccionar de inmediato.

-De acuerdo, te espero- dijo y volteo sonriendo, dicho esto Ranma entró a bañarse, tratando de quitarse con agua fría las ideas idiotas que vinieron con ese "te espero" dicho por su prometida en toalla entrando a su cuarto.

Ya habían pasado veinte minutos después de su baño cuando se dirigió al cuarto de ella, tocó dos veces y no abrió ni contestó. La puerta del baño estaba abierta y todos seguían en la sala, empezaba a molestarse, o bien de nuevo estaba evitándolo o se quedó dormida la muy tonta. No se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, tenía muchas cosas de que hablar con ella; el habría pasado por alto el percance con Mikado pero la muy tonta puso su distancia, ¿por qué? Él no merece un trato así, menos después de lo que estaba a punto de decirle y a punto de darle. Ranma Saotome tenía que ser escuchado por ella esa noche y una puerta no lo detendría, y si ella estaba dormida la despertaría, lo valía, ya fue mucha la espera.

La luz del cuarto de Akane seguía encendida pero ella permanecía en su cama acostada en un profundo sueño, ni siquiera levantó las sábanas, pudo ver claro sus movimientos desde que entró, se vistió con lo primero que encontró, se sentó a mitad de su cama y el sueño la venció. Akane tuvo el buen tino de ponerse un short corto que le dejó ver claramente sus nuevos moretones. Su excusa en la cena tomaba mucho sentido, no hay otras chicas con las que Akane tendría un combate que no fueran Ukyo, Shampoo o Kodachi, y nunca faltaban locos nuevos que entran en escena, de ser así, tendría que apoyarla, pero ¿Qué hacer si fue alguna de las demás? Formalizarse con Akane implicaría enfrentar a las demás o arriesgarla a encuentros como este con mucha frecuencia.

-Akane- le habló para despertarla pero no respondió, la movió de un hombro y después de un gesto de dolor, despertó.

-¿Se puede saber en que embrollo te metiste ahora?- Ranma sonaba como su padre regañándola, estaba a punto de decirle que estaba loco y que la dejara dormir cuando bajó la mirada y vio sus piernas descubiertas que exhibían sus moretones. Inventar algo no servia de nada, de todos modos con tanto sueño no tenia cabeza para pensar en excusas.

-Todas tus prometidas tuvimos una pelea- lo dijo al tiempo que bostezaba, sin ninguna emoción de por medio y con lagrimas de sueño en los ojos.

-En serio ¿Y qué tal te fue? ¡No me digas que peleaste contra las 3!- todo enojo se esfumó dando paso a las frases de un maestro orgulloso que sonaba mas bien a manager después de la victoria de peleador. Que ella tuviera sólo esas marcas después de enfrentarse a todas ellas eran un indicio de su gran mejora.

-Fue empate- dijo Akane en tono de decepción y con cara de "ya déjame dormir"

-¡Empate!- dijo casi en un grito asombrado

-Eso dijeron ellas, la verdad se portaron "muy lindas" al dejarme en "empate" estaba… en clara desventaja… Ahora si me disculpas… déjame… dormir… Ran…ma…- empezó a hablar de un grito y terminó su frase en medio de bostezos cayendo profundamente dormida. Ranma cayó totalmente en la cuenta de que tenia que arreglar su situación con las de más antes de dar el gran paso.

Akane despertó muy tarde esa mañana, bueno, si se le puede decir mañana, en realidad despertó en la tarde a la hora en que todos estaban tomando té.

-Hija, nunca te habias levantado tan tarde ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Soun preocupado al verla.

-Em, si, es que no he estado durmiendo bien toda la noche- dio una falsa pero efectiva excusa.

-¡Ah, menos mal! Creí que habías quedado muy mal trecha por tu pelea de ayer- respondió su padre para después sorber de su taza

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo supieron?- casi escupe su té al oir esto, su excusa no sirvió de nada.

-Sales en televisión, hermanita- Nabiki apuntó el aparato con el control remoto en la mano; algún gracioso había captado su pelea y lo mandó a un programa de videos graciosos, salían las 4 casi al final de la pelea donde ya ninguna sabia a quien ni porque peleaban.

"¡Vaya que se daban duro para ser chicas!" decía un letrero de "El señor Panda"

-Que un mal rayo parta al que subió ese video- decía Ranma a la entrada de la sala viendo el televisor bastante molesto.

-¿Pero que te pasó? ¿En que embrollo te metiste ahora?- preguntó Akane al verlo lastimado de todo el cuerpo.

-Digamos que estaba "jugando" con unos amigos- Akane comprendió inmediatamente su respuesta.

-Hijo mío, tardaste mucho, estaba preocupándome, que bueno que estas a salvo- el criterio de Nodoka era muy amplio, aun en cuanto a heridas se refiere.

[Más tarde]

Ranma veía en atardecer en el tejado y pensaba en una mejor manera de volver a intentar arreglar las cosas con las chicas, y digo volver porque antes de que Akane despertara fue a hablar con Ukyo, quien creyó que por ser su amiga y ser de las más sensatas entendería la situación. El problema empezó porque trató de ponerla al tanto de lo que había pasado en Jusenkyo, excusando los entrenamientos de Akane con el peligro que corrió su vida en el Monte Hoo, Ukyo empezaba a alterarse por semejantes sucesos y divisaba una realidad que le dolía imaginar; de la nada apareció Ryoga alterado por el video que vio cuando pasaba por un centro comercial hace unos momentos y ahora por escuchar la afirmación de que era Ranma quien entrenaba a Akane exponiéndola a más peligros como si no hubieran sido suficientes los que ha vivido. La pelea fue inevitable, donde Ukyo también entró al tratar de calmarlos a los dos, igualmente de la nada apareció Shampoo furiosa para pedirle explicaciones a su airen, mas tarde aparecieron Mouse, Kuno y Kodachi, cada quien con su propio motivo; a ellos los venció y de ellas escapó.

Ahora se encontraba en casa sin saber que hacer, de repente la escuchó subir, la ayudó a subir como se le había hecho costumbre, sin acordarse de sus heridas, las cuales dolieron cuando ella se sujetó.

-¿Si sabes que eres un tarado?- Akane sonrió al verlo con su cara de dolor y al mismo tiempo con una expresión de "no te rías, mugrosa"

-Déjame ver- y se vieron inmersos otra vez en una de esas charlas silenciosas de las que ya se volvían habituales y por los acontecimientos recientes no se habían dado.

En este acto fue el preámbulo para hacer las paces y dejar ese extraño distanciamiento, el silencio les ayudó a encontrar las palabras correctas.

-Akane, lamentó lo que te dije en el escenario, entiendo que no fue tu culpa- dijo de forma serena.

-No te apures, eso ya no tiene importancia, fue una muy buena lección para nunca bajar la guardia- dijo también calmada siguiendo en su labor de enfermera.

-Tenías toda razón para enojarte y no hablarme estos días, digo, a mí también me pasó algo parecido- cuando Ranma dijo esto Akane se quedó helada al recordar el verdadero motivo de su repentino distanciamiento, quería olvidar esto, pero sabía que en algún momento tendrá que confesarlo, por lo pronto, es mejor que pensara que era por sentirse ofendida y no avergonzada.

-Cierto, pero, no se compara, a ti te besó un chico- respondió Akane ignorando que Ranma en realidad se refería a cuando fue sorprendido por el beso de Shampoo, no pudo evitar ponerse verde al recordar lo que pasó en esa pista de hielo. Esta vez pasó lo que pocas veces pasaría, Ranma pensó antes de hablar y decidió no aclararle a cual beso se refería.

Akane continuó en su labor y Ranma seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, los cuales ahora estaban enfocados en ella, empezó a recordar todos los problemas que ha tenido con ella y todas las cosas malas que él le ha llegado a hacer, preguntándose cómo era posible que aun después de tanto pudiera perdonarlo una y otra vez, ha metido la pata muchas veces, con mucha gente, terminando como ahora todo lastimado, pero al final, ella siempre cura sus heridas… todas sus heridas.

**Continuará…**

Hola, quizá este sea el más disparejo de los capítulos, pero es que de verdad batallé con la narrativa, pero bueno, lo hecho está hecho y por fin pudo salir el siguiente. Espero no decepcionarlos, se aceptan todo tipo de críticas.

Saludos ;)


	11. De Bombay llega un extraño

[Como he leido en otros fics: Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, de ser así ya se hubieran casado desde hace mucho]

Un muchacho caminaba dudoso por las calles de Nerima; viéndolas más chicas de como las recordaba, aun cuando las casas no han cambiado mucho en los últimos 7 años, se sintió un poco ubicado después de que una anciana lo mojó. Recuerdos nostálgicos lo empaparon como el agua que acaba de recibir en plena cara, siguiendo una extraña corazonada siguió por la calle acelerando el paso al mismo ritmo de sus recuerdos desempolvándose. Se detuvo de pronto y una gran sonrisa nacía en su cara al tiempo que leía ese letrero que decía: Dojo Tendo. Sólo fue cuestión de tiempo en que tomara el suficiente aire y valor para tocar aquella enorme puerta.

**Capitulo 11: De Bombay llega un extraño**

Akane se encontraba en un extraño lugar, todo estaba oscuro alrededor y una luz estaba sobre ella, no podía ver de donde provenía, la seguía a donde se moviera, moviéndose se dio cuenta de que no podía avanzar hacia adelante, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás y mientras lo hacía notaba muchas diferencias, su cuerpo se empezaba a sentir mas suave, como antes de entrenar con Ranma, su ropa cambiaba, traía puesto el uniforme de verano, después el de invierno, otra vez el de verano y de repente su cabello creció amarrado en su listón amarillo. Justo aquí comprendió que retrocedía en el tiempo, cerró los ojos y fue como abrirlos; pudo ver su casa en una calma total, vio a Kasumi en la cocina, su padre en la mesa, Nabiki haciendo tarea, vio su mundo justo como era antes de que él llegara.

Quiso ir más atrás para ver a su mamá, abrió los ojos y siguió caminando de espaldas, se vio con su uniforme de secundaria, su cabello se encogía, y todo su cuerpo volvía a ser el de una niña, se vio con su uniforme de primaria, se alegró, estaba cerca, casi tropieza con algo y de la impresión cerró los ojos, y vio un rostro que hace mucho tiempo no recordaba, un niño, bastante lindo, que le sonreía y le ofrecía la mano, dueño de unos ojos color miel igual de dulces, recordó bien a ese niño, hizo un esfuerzo mental para dejar de verlo, abrir los ojos y seguir su camino. Cuando abrió los ojos, despertó en su cuarto.

La extrañeza permanecía sobre ella, ver a ese niño en sus sueños sólo trajo recuerdos olvidados, acostada en su cama su cabeza y su corazón estaban hechos una amalgama de nostalgia, descontento e incógnita ¿Qué diría la Akane de 10 años, de 12 y de 15 de la Akane de ahora? ¿Qué diría la Akane de 16 años recién cumplidos que acababa de ser comprometida sin su consentimiento, al ver en lo que se convertiría y saber por todo lo que pasaría? Pero la más intrigante de sus preguntas es ¿Qué pensará ese niño de ella si la vuelve a ver? Pensaba en todo esto mientras se disponía a levantarse y darse un baño, los fines de semana como este, en los que no hay planes ni con las amigas ni con la familia le resultan bastante relajantes. En el baño dejó todos aquellos pensamientos sobre ese niño, sus deseos de verlo, y el recuerdo de la sensación de estar enamorada de alguien tan distinto, tranquilo, amable y frágil.

Ver en el espejo su torneada figura la animó, las marcas de su última pelea habían desaparecido desde hace algunos días y sus entrenamientos estaban dando unos resultados muy buenos, su trasero estaba firme, sus piernas y brazos mas torneados y su abdomen empezaba a marcarse, incluso su busto lucía mucho mejor; todo a raíz de su entrenamiento, pensaba en que este era un bono extra de todo lo que ha ganado en los últimos meses, y a pesar de que sigan existiendo fastidiosas complicaciones, sabe que de no ser así, la vida no sería interesante. Aquel deseo que la lluvia le concedió hace algún tiempo se estaba realizando de forma extraña, lenta, pero buena. *

Bajó a la cocina feliz de la vida y antes de entrar resbaló hacia atrás y cayó, sin saber porqué ni como fue, sólo fue conciente de su cuerpo tendido en el piso y los mismos ojos miel que había soñado que la estaban mirando en esos instantes, después esa sonrisa y esa mano extendida para ayudarla. Dentro de su embelesamiento sólo alcanzó a pronunciar:

-¿Seto?- casi en un susurro

-Hola Akane- dijo tranquilo sin borrar la sonrisa

* * *

Más tarde Ranma, Soun y Genma regresaban de un viaje de entrenamiento con el maestro. Llegaron justo a la hora de la cena así que fueron directo a la mesa, Ranma estaba bastante ocupado comiendo como para preguntar por Akane quien no estaba sentada, pero no fue necesario, pues Soun prácticamente habló por él.

-¿Dónde está Akane?- preguntó a las mujeres presentes.

-Sigue encerrada en su cuarto con un muchacho- respondió Nabiki en tono indiferente pero con toda intención de ver reacciones.

-¡Qué dices!- Soun y Haposai gritaron, Genma siguió comiendo sin notar cómo su hijo se estaba ahogando con la comida por la impresión.

-¿Con quien demonios está? ¡No voy a permitir tal cosa! Voy a matar a ese tipo si le hace algo a mi Akane…- nuevamente Soun dijo todo lo que Ranma estaba pensando hasta que fue interrumpido por Kasumi.

-Está con Seto, papá- dijo con bastante calma, tanta que logró trasmitirle gran cantidad a su padre.

-A bueno, porque no lo dijiste antes, es un milagro volver a ver a este muchacho, han pasado tantos años. Porqué no les avisas que llegamos y que bajen a cenar, yo también tengo ganas de verlo.- los de más hombres en la mesa lo miraron intrigados, uno en especial se veía intrigado y molesto. No fue necesario buscarlos, pues los dos aparecieron en el mismo minuto.

-Hola papá, perdón por no bajar antes- habló Akane un tanto apenada.

-Buenas noches a todos- habló el muchacho con mucho respeto.

-Seto, pero que grande estás ¿Qué has hecho en todos estos años, muchacho?

-Creo que muchas cosas, señor- dijo con una risa un tanto nerviosa.

-Jajaja, no has dejado de ser tan bromista, niño, ven siéntate, déjame te presento con mis amigos- tomó a Seto de los hombros y dándole algunas palmadas en la espalda, dijo – Les presento a Seto Izumi, amigo de la infancia de Akane y mi primer hijo postizo, hijo, ellos son la familia Saotome, el es mi amigo de años Genma Saotome, su esposa Nodoka, y su hijo, el prometido de Akane, Ranma.-

-Mucho gusto- saludó a la familia con bastante cortesía, después se dirigió a Akane –No me habías dicho que estabas comprometida- esto le cayó como balde de agua fría a Ranma, el resto de la familia quedó intrigada, unos encontrando razones, otros esperando reacciones. Akane respondió después de un suspiro:

-No te había dicho porque…- Ranma la interrumpió

-¡Porque ninguno quiere estar comprometido!- dijo hirientemente

-… Porque llegaste haciendo demasiadas preguntas sobre hace 7 años- habló cambiando el tono de su voz drásticamente y mirando a Ranma con odio.

-Pero… ¿Qué no te morías por tener novio?- preguntó Seto ingenuamente.

-¡Qué!- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo

-Claro que no Seto, pues ¿que no me recuerdas bien?- Dijo Akane bastante extrañada.

-Pues… eso me decías a los 9 años- preguntó ahora un extrañado Seto

-Pe… pero ¿no recuerdas las cartas que te mandaba?- el tono de Akane se escuchaba nervioso.

-Amigo, creo que estas hablando con la chica equivocada, no creo que Akane de niña pensara esas cosas, hasta estoy seguro que era más marimacho de lo que es ahora- un ladrillo que sólo dios sabe donde tenia escondido Akane logró cerrar la bocota de Ranma.

-¡Wow! No queda nada de la pequeña que defendí en el jardín de niños- dijo Seto en tono divertido. Ranma que ya estaba bastante molesto, no se quiso quedar con las ganas de seguir hablando.

-Otro tipo que te defendió de niña, ¿sabes Akane? Creo que antes eras una niña torpe y escuálida, pero nunca se te pudo quitar lo torpe.- Ahora Ranma fue silenciado con un vaso de agua, ojo, no sólo el agua, el vaso y todo su contenido se impactaron en la cara del chico/a. Seto desvió su mirada a la empapada muchacha.

-Wow, que incómodo- dijo al notar tan extraña transformación

-¡Tu cara es incómoda!- respondió bastante molesto

-Ranmaaaaa...- Akane regañó

-Yo no he hecho nada- dijo alterado el aludido

-Oh, callate ya- ella ya no quiso discutir más.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja, deberían hacer un comic de esto- el amigo de la infancia de Akane siempre fue bastante relajado, demasiado…

-Setoooo...- dijo Akane en tono de "no le eches más leña al fuego".

-¿Qué, no se te hace buena idea? ... Akane ¿Qué te pasó? Has cambiado mucho...-

-No Seto, el que ha cambiado eres tú, ¿que no recuerdas lo que te escribía?, si, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, pero tu última carta llegó hace más de un año... Dime, ¿que te pasó?-

-Akane, no recuerdo ninguna carta- su amigo puso cara de curiosidad, en realidad, parecía que nada podía preocupar a este muchacho, que siempre ponía su sonrisa en todo, era de esos tipos que sonríen hasta en funerales.

-¿Entonces dime, qué es lo último que recuerdas?- la preocupación se notaba en la voz de Akane.

-Pues… cuando me fui de Nerima, a partir de ahí no recuerdo nada. ¡Pero qué importa! Tengo muy buenos recuerdos todavía, como cuando íbamos a hacer Romero y Julieta, ensayamos por meses pero no se pudo hacer la obra porque me fui, dime ¿Quién se quedó con mi papel de Romeo?- seguía el despreocupado de Seto haciendo preguntas, como si su extraña amnesia no importara.

-No… quiero hablar de eso…- una extraña punzada se sintió en el corazón de Akane ante tal recuerdo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su prometido aun molesto, vio la oportunidad y atacó.

-Akane ¿Por qué no le quieres decir que fuiste tu quien hizo a Romeo en esa obra?- dijo en un tonito hipócrita que sonaba peor en su voz de chica.

-¡Qué! Pero si tu ibas a ser Julieta, ¡Por qué te hicieron eso!- dijo Seto en tono molesto, tal parece que no es tan despreocupado el chico, pues ver la cara de su amiga logró cambiarle el semblante.

-Te dije que no quería hablar de eso- la expresión de Akane era bastante extraña, sobre todo para Ranma, estaba acostumbrado a verla enojada, sonriendo, tranquila o con temor, pero esa mirada tenía un lenguaje desconocido, su cara decía "No quiero recodar algo que me dolió pero pude superar", fue justo en este momento, en el que supo que aun le faltaba mucho por conocer de su Akane. Ranma hacía todas estas reflexiones en su mente cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. De repente vieron a una chica morena de largos cabellos oscuros que miraba preocupada a Seto.

-¿Porqué correr de mi, tu?- todos contuvieron la risa, creyeron que nadie podía hablar peor que Shampoo.

-¡Porque yo no conocer tu!- Seto respondió e hizo que la contención de la risa fuera más difícil para todos.

- Don't talk like that, you know speak english fluently - si, todos, incluyendo Seto, se quedaron atónitos escuchando a la ahora furiosa chica hablando inglés.

-¿Qué dijo?- dijeron la mayoría de los presentes, en tanto, Kasumi ya estaba en el teléfono.

-Amber, querida, quieres venir un momento, necesitamos tu ayuda-

* * *

Media hora después, seguían todos en la mesa, resulta que la extraña morena de larga trenza se llama Shadi, y es la novia de Seto; como él sufrió un terrible accidente al rescatarla olvidó todo, ella, su historia, y lo que siente por ella. Algunos presentes tenían los ojos llorosos ante la desgarradora escena, la misma Amber se escuchaba entrecortada traduciendo las palabras de Shadi.

Seto, como persona despreocupada, evita preocupaciones, y es por esa razón que al ver la situación tan tensa, huyó, corrió tan rápido que se notó su ausencia cuando ya estaba a varios metros de la casa.

-¡A donde ir!- gritó Shadi corriendo tras el, enseguida corrieron tras ellos todos, sólo Ranma y Akane siguieron corriendo, pues los demás se quedaron en la entrada de la casa en calidad de espectadores. Ambos, Seto y Shadi, eran muy rápidos, Akane se sorprendió por la velocidad de su amigo que lo creía totalmente renuente a la actividad física, Ranma se sorprendió de la velocidad de Shadi aun con esa larga falda puesta.

De repente Shadi cayó, Akane le dijo a Ranma que alcanzara a Seto, ella la ayudó a levantarse, pero prefirió quedarse sentada en el suelo, se veía devastada.

-No ser justo...- dijo antes de romper el llanto. Akane no supo hacer nada más que abrazarla y dejarla llorar en su hombro, para su suerte y susto, un mustang negro frenó muy cerca de sus narices, venían Amber, Kasumi, Tofu y Kotaro y las llevaron al consultorio.

Mientras tanto, a Ranma le llevó algo de tiempo alcanzar a Seto, pues se movía bastante bien entre los techos de las casas, saltaba de puentes al techo de camiones en movimiento y más locuras parecidas. Desesperado logró acorralarlo y aplicarle un suplex**, algo poco diplomático, pero efectivo.

Akane encontró a Ranma en un punto medio entre el camino a casa y hacia el consultorio, puso cara de espanto al ver a Seto maltrecho siendo cargado como costal, en seguida lo llevaron al consultorio. Seto no estaba inconsciente, sólo adolorido, lo cual fue muy bueno para Tofu que se disponía a analizarlo.

Cuando todos salieron corriendo de la sala de la casa, Kasumi llamó a Tofu explicándole la situación y pidiéndole ayuda para recuperar la memoria de Seto. La señora Nakamura también fue de gran ayuda en este caso, pues investigó en periódicos sobre el accidente de Seto, y resulta que fue todo un caso internacional, fue así como se enteraron de muchas cosas.

-Leeré en voz alta el artículo- dijo Tofu sosteniendo el periódico.

_"Terrible accidente entristece a Bombai"_

_Seto Izumi, quien fue nombrado el novato del año de Parkour***, sufre terrible atropello al lanzarse a una avenida para evitar que la señorita Shadi Chaiya, quien ya había sido rescatada por él de una banda japonesa dedicada a la trata de personas, fuera impactada por un trailer volcado. Afortunadamente sobrevivió, pero la triste realidad es que la única secuela que dejó este accidente es una extraña pérdida de la memoria del joven Izumi, pues ha olvidado los últimos 7 años de su vida. Es una verdadera tristeza pues ha olvidado sus logros en este deporte extremo y la razón por la que se ganó la admiración de la comunidad de Bombai, es decir, su lucha por los derechos humanos al hacer frente a esta banda y arriesgar su propia vida por la señorita Shadi. El joven Izumi apenas iniciaba sus labores activistas contra este tipo de delincuencia. Esperemos pueda recordar su propia valentía algún día._

-¿No recuerdas algo con esto, Seto? ¿Seto? ¿Ranma? ¡Ay por Dios, corrió de nuevo!- Akane y los demás salieron de la casa para divisar al perseguido y a su perseguidor.

El susodicho jamás salió de la casa, el chico no tenía idea de lo que era el Parkour pero su habilidad para ello seguía ahí, se escondió en un cuarto solo de la casa del doctor, pero para su suerte, él no estaba solo.

-¿Escapando otra vez?- Ranma, que lo veía con cara de pocos amigos, estaba justo atrás de Seto.

Seto dio un grito casi femenino, mirando a Ranma con miedo le dijo: -Oye, en serio, déjame, estoy muy asustado y…- Seto no terminó de hablar y palideció al tratar de abrir la puerta, pues ésta no cedía.

-Ay, no puede ser… Seto, a un lado- Ranma se disponía a forzar la cerradura pero Seto no se movía, no reaccionaba. Bastante irritado por éste, nuevamente le aplicó un suplex, empezaba a divertirle hacer esto.

-Si Akane, prometo volver por ti un día- decía un muy mareado Seto que seguía en el suelo. Esto distrajo completamente a Ranma que estaba punto de tumbar la puerta de un golpe. Se dirigió a Seto y lo sacudió con brusquedad por los hombros.

-A ver, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?- la sacudida sólo mareó más al chico, pero no tardó en reaccionar por el pavor que le tenía a Ranma; volvió a gritar, pero Ranma no lo soltó y le hizo la misma pregunta.

-No sé, regresaron recuerdos después del golpe, empiezo a recordar las primeras cartas que le escribía a Akane…- se calló al ver la mirada maliciosa de Ranma.

-Con que… regresaron recuerdos después del golpe, he…- contrario a lo que Ranma creía, Seto se tranquilizó, se puso de pie, respiró profundo y dijo: -Se bueno conmigo- y se preparó para el siguiente suplex que Ranma le aplicaría. El ruido provocado por la extraña terapia de golpes atrajo a los de más a dicho cuarto. Akane vio como una pelirroja estaba a masacrando a su amigo, así que, en un momento justo antes de que Ranma sujetara a Seto, ella lo sujetó y le aplicó un ya tan popular suplex.

Shadi, preocupada corrió a revisar a su novio que estaba semiinconsciente. Seto abrió los ojos y quedó atónito, ella lo miraba dudosa, él la veía detenidamente, antes de que ella pudiera hablarle, él le dijo:

-Hola, soy Seto Izumi, un gusto conocerte- el corazón de Shadi casi se rompe, él seguía sin recordarla, pero la forma en que la veía era la misma de la primera vez que le habló. El resto de los espectadores miraba atónito aquella escena, hasta que Akane golpeó a cierta pelirroja en la cabeza.

-¿Se puede saber que le hiciste a Seto?- decía mientras jalaba la trenza del aludido, como si hubiera sido poco el suplex y el coscorrón.

-¡Suéltame! ¿Así agradeces mi consideración por el idiota de tu amigo?- dijo Ranma en voz alta esperando llamar la atención de Seto, para ver si de verdad dieron resultados sus esfuerzos.

-¿Akane?- Seto volteó a verla, como si no la hubiera visto desde hace mucho tiempo -¡Akane, cuanto tiempo sin verte! Estas igualita a como estabas hace años, ¿que no tenías el cabello largo? En tu última carta decías tenerlo a media espalda… - Se detuvo a ver a los presentes, con todos se presentó y volvió a saludar a Kasumi igual de efusivo que hace un rato.

Antes de que se dijera más de la cuenta, Tofu preguntó a Ranma qué pasó, después, llevó a Seto al consultorio. Pasados unos minutos salieron, al parecer, Seto se había recuperado casi por completo. Tofu ubicó los puntos de presión activados con cada suplex, los presionó de modo más directo y menos agresivo. Seto salió y buscó con la mirada a Shadi, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó urgidamente, como si llevara años de no verla.

La noche cayó y Seto se marchó a casa de sus padres con Shadi, agradeció a todos por su ayuda. En especial a Ranma y Akane, prometiendo visitarlos seguido, claro, después de aclarar muchas cosas con Shadi, pues al recuperar sus recuerdos, descubrió que conoce muy poco sobre su novia, cosa que precisamente pasó con Ranma, quien no dudó indagar esto con su prometida en una ya tan habitual charla en el tejado.

**Continuará…**

*Ese deseo que la lluvia le concedió a Akane lo podrán conocer en otro fic titulado: **Detrás del gi**.

**Suplex: movimiento ofensivo de lucha donde el atacante sujeta a su oponente de la cintura de espaldas, lo levanta hacia atrás para que caiga con la espalda en el suelo.

Se recomienda ver el siguiente video:

http : / www .youtube .com/ watch? v=5TjDH0a0xBQ

***Parkour: deporte extremo francés de movimientos arriesgados sobre infraestructura urbana.

**Pido una disculpa por el terrible abandono hacia estos fics. Mi vida se complicó de maneras inimaginables para mi, pero bueno, sigo viva igual que este fic, y con un año nuevo empiezan cosas nuevas, como el fic que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo y justo hoy empiezo, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, si no, pues el siguiente será mejor, lo prometo.**

**Muchas gracias de antemano a quienes pasen por este fic, y un feliz año 2011 a todos.**

**Saludos ;)**


End file.
